


Dragon Age: The Animated TV Series - Season 1

by Drakorn



Series: Dragon Age: The Animated TV Series [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Adaptation, Gen, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakorn/pseuds/Drakorn
Summary: As the threat of a new Blight dawns on the southern edges of Ferelden, Warden-Commander Duncan embarks on a mission to reinforce the Grey Warden ranks and prepare the land for the coming darkness.Dragon Age: Origins adapted into the format of an animated TV show.
Series: Dragon Age: The Animated TV Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797496
Kudos: 3





	1. Episode 1 - Dark Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to this slightly different project! I belong to the group of people who practically crave for more visual material on the world of Thedas. I am also one of those who believe that an animated series adapting and reimagining the Dragon Age plot would be absolutely amazing. Since this will likely never happen (or at least not for a long time), I have decided to experiment around with the idea myself. And this is what resulted out of this attempt! If you are intrigued, welcome!

**BLACK.**

A magical flame, ignited in **FLEMETH'S** hand, illuminates the darkness, shining on a mosaic. The mosaic depicts **THE SEVEN** , **THE** **CONDUCTOR** in the middle, **THE ARCHITECT** to his right, raising their staffs into the air in synch.

FLEMETH (V/O)

The Chantry teaches, that it is the hubris of men which brought the Darkspawn into the world.

The light burns brighter, revealing more of the mosaic. The Seven point their staves towards a city floating in the sky, wreathed in golden light, the Golden City.

FLEMETH (V/O)

The mages had sought to usurp Creation, but instead...

The Seven ascend into the sky, towards the city. Blood red lines protrude from the staves and reach the Golden City, encircling it. The light begins to turn into darkness.

FLEMETH (V/O)

...they destroyed it.

The Golden City is now the Black City, covered in eternal darkness. The darkness is redirected back at the Seven through the bloody lines and surrounds them.

The light shines below the Seven. As orbs of blood and darkness, they violently descend onto the surface of the world, which is blooming with nature.

FLEMETH (V/O)

They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption.

The Seven reach the surface. As soon as they touch it, their darkness begins to spread like roots. The darkness leaves them, revealing their sinister, twisted Darkspawn forms.

FLEMETH (V/O)

They returned as monsters, the first of the Darkspawn.

The light expands, revealing further details on the mosaic. Mountains, cities, forests, deserts.

In the centre of it all, the Black City and the Seven below it. The Seven slowly descend below surface, into the depths of the earth.

FLEMETH (V/O)

They became a Blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless.

The Seven's eyes now glow red as they descend. The deeper they get, the more glowing pairs join them, multiplying.

A new detail of the mosaic is revealed, one showing a vast network of tunnels, outposts and cities under the surface: The Dwarven Empire and the Deep Roads.

As soon as the Seven reach the Deep Roads, the darkness begins to taint and consume them. One after the other, the roads and cities are consumed by the endless Darkspawn Horde.

FLEMETH (V/O)

The Dwarven Empire was the first to fall. And from the Deep Roads, the Darkspawn drove at the world of Thedas again and again, until finally, it neared annihilation.

The mosaic now shows the Darkspawn Horde pouring onto the surface world, covering it all in darkness.

A flash of light reveals the figure of a monstrous dragon consisting of pure darkness, its eyes glowing blood red. This is the **ARCHDEMON**. Its wings spread out to the point where they almost cover the whole illustration of the world.

Only one town remains standing, untouched by light. An army stands its ground, surrounded by the Darkspawn Horde. The Archdemon stretches out a massive claw, preparing to eclipse the last defence.

FLEMETH (V/O)

Until...

Suddenly, a ray of light shines from the skies. The Grey Wardens, mounting massive griffons, descend from above, finally an army capable of facing the Darkspawn.

FLEMETH (V/O)

...the Grey Wardens came.

Humans, elves and dwarves, men and women, common fighters and mages, are equally seen riding the griffons. All descend upon the Darkspawn Horde and the light begins to fight the darkness off.

FLEMETH (V/O)

Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings. The Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness...

The light takes on the shape of a griffon, the symbol of the wardens. The griffon ascends and attacks the Archdemon, driving it back further and further, until it finally lands a deadly blow, destroying the darkness, sending it back underground, scattered and broken.

FLEMETH (V/O)

...and prevailed.

The entire mosaic is now shown. While the Deep Roads remain occupied by the Darkspawn Horde, the surface world changes. Cities fall and are constructed. The griffon hovers above all, a silent guardian. The Archdemon and the Darkspawn Horde re-emerge three more times and each time, the griffon strikes back relentlessly, driving them back into the Deep Roads.

FLEMETH (V/O)

Age after Age, Blight after Blight, the Grey Wardens remained a symbol of hope, a reflection of pure relentlessness and sacrifice.

Finally, the mosaic comes to a rest, with the griffon still hovering in the air and the Darkspawn Horde still lingering below the surface. Flemeth's light begins to darken slightly, starting to eclipse both the griffon and the dragon.

FLEMETH (V/O)

It has been four centuries since the last Blight and the Wardens have kept their vigil. They have watched and waited for the Darkspawn to return.

The griffon and the dragon are now fully eclipsed. The mosaic focuses on a lonely Warden wandering through a forest.

FLEMETH (V/O)

But those who once called them heroes have forgotten. They are few now, dispersed far and wide.

Flemeth's light is nearly out. The Warden begins to take on distinct features, the closer the focus is on him.

FLEMETH (V/O)

Are the Grey Wardens merely relics now, clinging to the fallen grace of passed ages? Or have their warnings been ignored for too long?

The Warden is now in full focus. The mosaic merges into reality, transitioning to...

**EXT. KORCARI WILDS - CLEARING. DAY. CONTINUOUS.**

... **DUNCAN** , the Commander of the Grey in Ferelden, a middle-aged man with dark skin, wearing full Grey Warden armour, a sword on his right, a dagger on his left and a shield on his back, walking through the Korcari Wilds. He holds his head as if suffering a migraine.

Quiet, indisdinguishable whispering echoes around him. Duncan stops, closes his eyes and listens. For a moment, the forest is silent around him.

His eyes flash open and with nigh-inhuman speed, he takes out his blade and launches it behind him. He turns around to see a hurlock, a human-like darkspawn, pinned to a tree, the blade having pierced its head.

Duncan quickly pulls out the blade and cleans it on the grass. Then he regards the hurlock with great worry.

The whispering returns and he closes his eyes again. Still holding his blade, he advances through the wilds.

The forest swallows him as the whispering gets louder.

**EXT. KORCARI WILDS - CLIFFSIDE. DAY. CONTINUOUS.**

Duncan reaches a cliff, still holding his head with his one free hand.

Strong gusts of wind blow into his direction.

He twists his face as the whispering resumes in his head.

Out of pure instincts, his hands reach for his blade and his dagger.

He quickly twirls around and rams both of the weapons into two approaching hurlocks. They fall immediately, roaring in pain, while a third one launches out of the forest towards him.

Having no time to grab his weapons, Duncan leaps forward and grabs the hurlock by the neck before it can do anything. With his last strength reserves, Duncan turns the hurlock around and pushes him over the edge.

He watches as the hurlock disappears in the forest below, screaming.

He takes a deep breath, opens his eyes and looks ahead. His face changes to a mask of absolute alertness and urgency.

A dark storm cloud covers the entire visible distant horizon. Purple lightning strikes the ground beneath it, creating unnatural flames.

DUNCAN

Maker, help us all.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**EXT. IMPERIAL HIGHWAY. MORNING.**

A new morning. Dawn is just arriving. Duncan rides along the ruined Imperial Highway, a relic of a bygone age. The Korcari Wilds loom in the distance behind him.

As Duncan rides on, the sun begins to rise, illuminating the Fereldan landscape in golden light.

As the sun rises, the episode title, **"Dark Dawn"** appears in front of it, before fading away.

**EXT. LOTHERING. EVENING.**

Duncan rides into the village of Lothering, a small but lively and comfortable place just off the Imperial Highway. As he rides into the village, various people look up from their chores, some in awe, others in suspicion.

He stops by Dane's Refuge, the village inn and gets off his horse.

For a moment, he regards the village. It is a picture of absolute peace and an untroubled world. Children are playing on the street, the Chantry's bells are ringing, the marketplace is booming, hunters return from the woods. Duncan smiles but the smile immediately falters as he recalls what he saw.

**INT. DANE'S REFUGE. EVENING. CONTINUOUS.**

Duncan enters the inn. It is a small but comfortable place. The people laugh and chatter. When they see Duncan, the talks become quieter. He is met with the same mixture of awe and suspicion as outside.

He barely pays it any attention and approaches **DANAL** , the innkeeper, a weary but not unhappy man who sports a magnificent mustache.

He looks up as Duncan approaches.

DANAL

Back already, Warden?

Duncan walks up to him.

DUNCAN

Have there been any rumours since I departed?

Danal shrugs.

DANAL

Apart from the occasional roaming bears and wolves, nothing unusual.

Duncan frowns slightly.

DUNCAN

I see.

DANAL

Why? Have you found anything worth rumouring about, Warden, or confirmed existing ones perhaps?

DUNCAN

That depends on the crier spreading the rumour.

DANAL

What kind of crier do you seek?

Duncan pauses and ponders for a moment.

DUNCAN

The royal one.

DANAL

Well, won't find any here.

Duncan nods, then puts a few silvers on the counter.

**INT. INN BEDROOM. NIGHT.**

Duncan writhes around in his bed restlessly, experiencing a nightmare.

**EXT. KORCARI WILDS - CLIFFSIDE. DAY. DREAM SEQUENCE. CONTINUOUS.**

Duncan stands on the cliffside in the Korcari Wilds again, gazing at the swirling dark clouds ahead. This time, the storm is much closer.

The whispering returns with an intense vengeance and Duncan holds his head in pain. Suddenly, it stops, replaced by something else: a strange, haunting, humming melody, carried over by the wind out of the storm's direction: The Calling.

Duncan seems hypnotised and makes one small step towards the edge, before snapping out.

Lightning flashes right before his eyes.

**INT. INN BEDROOM. NIGHT. CONTINUOUS.**

Duncan jolts up in his bed and gasps for air. The whispers begin to fade away. He heavily breathes and slowly calms himself, looking unnaturally pale.

He reaches for the water cup on his night stand and takes a few sips. Then, his hand begins to tremble uncontrollably and he lets go.

The cup falls to the ground and shatters.

Duncan looks at it, exhausted and alarmed.

**EXT. LOTHERING. NIGHT.**

Duncan walks out of Dane's Refuge, wearing full Warden armour, his two blades sheathed, his shield on his back, ready for battle.

He leans against the wall and watches the night, dark rings under his eyes.

The twin moons and millions of stars illuminate Ferelden. Smoke comes out of some chimneys. Candlelight flickers in some of the houses. An owl flies over the inn. All in all, an illusion of peace.

Duncan closes his eyes for a moment, taking in his surroundings. When he opens them, he looks back towards the inn's door and turns away.

He hears neighing and heads into that direction.

His horse still stands where he bound it, hay and water provided. It looks at Duncan with a curious expression.

Duncan gently pats it. Then, the bells of the Chantry echo through the night.

Duncan looks towards the Chantry building, sighs and slowly makes his way towards it.

**EXT. LOTHERING CHANTRY. NIGHT. CONTINUOUS.**

Duncan approaches the small but homely Chantry building. **SER BRYANT** , the Templar Knight-Captain of Lothering, stands guard. As Duncan approaches, he nods in greeting.

BRYANT

Well met, Warden. What brings you to the Maker's house at this late hour?

DUNCAN

A search for clarity on what steps to take next.

Bryant steps aside and makes a welcoming gesture to the door.

BRYANT

Do you wish to receive the Maker's blessings? Perhaps he will guide you to your answer.

DUNCAN

Thank you, but I would welcome a more open area. Interior locations confine me tonight.

BRYANT

There is always the garden, right around the Chantry.

Duncan nods his thanks and starts making his way.

BRYANT

Are the reports true?

Duncan halts and turns to face him.

BRYANT

The reports from the Korcari Wilds, I mean.

Duncan hesitates for a moment.

DUNCAN

Be ready.

He turns around and keeps walking. Ser Bryant looks after him, a worried expression on his face.

**EXT. LOTHERING CHANTRY GARDEN. NIGHT.**

The garden of the Lothering Chantry is small but beautiful. Light fog covers the ground. Various plants glimmer in the moonlight. A small statue of the Prophet **ANDRASTE** stands in the middle of a small fountain, right in the centre of the garden. Moonlight shines right on her.

Duncan walks towards the statue and stops in front of the fountain, regarding Andraste's features for a long time, pondering.

DUNCAN

What would you do?

He kneels down in front of the statue and silently prays, his eyes closed.

Eventually, he sighs, stands up and turns around. He frowns in surprise.

 **LELIANA** , a sister of the Chantry, studies him with curiosity. She has bright red hair partially covered by a hood and is dressed in Chantry robes. She tilts her head apologetically.

LELIANA

Forgive me, but I did not wish to disturb your prayer.

DUNCAN

Not many accomplished what you just have, sister. You have a very light step.

She chuckles.

LELIANA

Or you were simply focused. Ser Bryant told me you would be here, Warden. I wished to see for myself.

Duncan slowly sits down on the edge of the fountain and regards her. The dark rings under his worried eyes become ever more apparent.

DUNCAN

Do you see anything worthy of note?

Leliana slowly approaches him and studies his expression and the dark rings under his eyes. Her face softens in empathy.

LELIANA

I see a troubled mind, much responsibility, and a certain degree of uncertainty.

Duncan chuckles drily.

DUNCAN

I didn't ask you to read me, sister.

Leliana's face turns worried too now.

LELIANA

And I see much worry.

DUNCAN

"In Peace, Vigilance."

She sits down beside him.

LELIANA

You have been in the south, haven't you? And you saw something. Are the rumours true then?

Duncan ponders for a moment, then he nods.

DUNCAN

I had hoped to disprove them.

An eerie silence follows, in which both of them look at the twin moons.

DUNCAN

I know what needs to be done, sister. My concern is the rest of Ferelden. Many have forgotten the signs and warnings. And many have forgotten the Wardens.

Leliana slowly stands up.

LELIANA

Come, Warden. I want to show you something.

Duncan rises and follows Leliana, who has already started walking.

She leads Duncan to a dead rose bush in the furthest and darkest corner of the garden.

LELIANA

Now it's my turn to ask: Do you see anything worthy of note?

Duncan studies the bush.

When the moonlight shines brighter, he sees one single rose, not quite open yet but clearly blooming.

He smiles as he understands.

LELIANA

This bush was dead for as long as I can recall, probably even before I came to Lothering. Its purpose and wonder, its place in the Maker's light has been forgotten. We often considered simply removing it.

She kneels down beside the one rose.

LELIANA

But one day, this rose simply appeared. Soon, this bush will be reborn and its place in this garden and in the Maker's world shall be remembered.

She stands up and turns back to Duncan, smiling.

LELIANA

Maybe it's time for other roses to bloom again.

She walks past him and heads back towards the Chantry.

Duncan watches her leave, then looks back at the young rose.

**EXT. LOTHERING. MORNING.**

MONTAGE ON.

Duncan rides away from Lothering, a rising sun accompanying him.

**EXT. WEST ROAD. DAY.**

Duncan rides along the West Road, the Southron Hills and the Brecilian Forest barely visible on the horizon. The sun is high in the sky.

**EXT. DRAKON RIVER. EVENING.**

As the sun sets, Duncan rides along the swirling waters of the Drakon River.

**EXT. HAFTER RIVER. NIGHT.**

Duncan sits at a campfire near the Hafter River.

**EXT. DENERIM OUTSKIRTS. MORNING.**

In the morning, as the sun rises, Duncan reaches the top of a hill, revealing Denerim, Ferelden's capital, laid out before the coast of the Amaranthine Ocean. Fort Drakon is the oldest and highest building by far, clearly visible from even this distance.

Duncan looks at the city, determined.

MONTAGE OFF.

**INT. ROYAL PALACE - THRONE ROOM. DAY.**

**CAILAN THEIRIN** , King of Ferelden, a young man with a long blonde mane, sits on his throne, trying to maintain an expression of interest, though clearly bored. His wife, **QUEEN ANORA** , sits on the throne next to him, maintaining a cool and regal, though patient, expression.

 **LOGHAIN MAC TIR** , Teyrn of Gwaren, Anora's father, Ferelden's chief military strategist and advisor to the king, stands before them, relaying a report, while **ARL EAMON** of Redcliffe stands beside him.

LOGHAIN

The crimewaves in the city are taking a step for the worse. Wherever Couldry hides, he excells at what he does. I would recommend a doubling of Denerim's guard shifts as well as an overall increase in gear quality.

EAMON

And what would that cost us, may I ask?

LOGHAIN

Whatever it takes to wipe this filth from the city.

EAMON

If I may remind Their Majesties, the crown's coffers haven't fully refilled yet since the end of the Orlesian occupation.

LOGHAIN

This is about more than just the economy, Eamon. If we don't act now, the heart of the kingdom will rot and all our efforts to recover from the invaders will be futile.

EAMON

The crimewaves are a direct result from the chaos. If we spend more and ask more of our people, it will only become worse.

LOGHAIN

So what should we do? Should we just let these criminals do as they please, right under our noses in plain sight?

Throughout this argument, Cailan observes them and tries to say something, though he never quite gets the chance to do so. Anora, meanwhile, watches carefully. When Loghain is finished, she clears her throat and the two stop, looking at her.

ANORA

It is most certain that our kingdom lives in times of great unrest. Solutions that once appeared simple now seem impossible and lead us to everlasting arguments. I would therefore suggest a compromise.

She looks at her father, maintaining her official court posture.

ANORA

Teyrn Mac Tir, have the reconstructions of Gwaren been completed?

LOGHAIN

Yes, Your Majesty.

She regards Eamon.

ANORA

Arl Guerrin, what of your forces?

EAMON

Well-maintained, Your Majesty.

ANORA

Very well. I propose a combination of your gear and troops to venture here. Denerim's guards shall not be stretched more than necessary and each one of you will still have enough to defend your homes. We cannot allow division.

Cailan visibly relaxes in his throne, watching his wife weave her words.

Loghain and Eamon both bow before the royal couple, Loghain regarding his daughter with an acknowledging respectful smile, while Eamon seems wearier than before, though he still maintains his respectful stance.

Anora leans back in her throne and quietly addresses Cailan without looking at him.

ANORA

You do still have a tongue, Cailan?

Cailan doesn't regard her either.

CAILAN

I do.

ANORA

You know, you can use it from time to time. Don't stay silent on my account; I would appreciate your vocal opinion.

CAILAN

But you were on such fire. I wouldn't dare interrupt you.

Anora allows herself a short amused smirk.

ANORA

My voice needs rest for a few minutes, the stage is all yours.

Cailan suppresses a moan.

CAILAN

You are too kind.

Cailan clears his throat and regards Loghain and Eamon.

CAILAN

I trust you two to oversee these matters. Though, perhaps, another possibility would be to simply...investigate further?

Loghain and Eamon regard each other with slight confusion and both look at Cailan.

EAMON

Investigate further, Your Majesty?

CAILAN

Well, Couldry and those that join his criminal movement don't do this without a cause. They are, after all, still people of this land, no? Seek them out, speak to them, find out what it is they want. If we simply hunt them, thepeople will remain unhappy.

Loghain sighs.

LOGHAIN

Are you proposing negotiations?

Cailan ponders for a moment.

CAILAN

Yes. Why not? I know I wouldn't want this to become the next uprising Ferelden has to see.

Loghain opens his mouth to say something but the doors to the throne room open and **ELRIC MARAIGNE** , a member of Cailan's Honour Guard, enters.

He crosses the room, respectfully nods to Loghain and Eamon and bows before the King and Queen.

ELRIC

Your Majesties, Warden-Commander Duncan has arrived.

Loghain's face darkens, while Cailan's visibly lightens up.

CAILAN

Excellent, I will speak to him right away!

He gets up from his throne.

EAMON

Your Majesty, this meeting hasn't concluded yet.

Cailan follows Elric through the throne room, distancing himself further from the meeting.

CAILAN

But you have what you need, right? A solution, instruction, alternatives and what not, just have them written down as such and all is done.

He leaves the throne room. Eamon, Loghain and Anora watch the door. Eamon sighs, Loghain grimly looks back at Anora, who simply shrugs, resignated, but can't withhold a small smirk.

**EXT. ROYAL PALACE - ENTRANCE HALL. DAY.**

Duncan patiently leans against the wall in the palace's entrance hall. He is visibly tired and worn-out.

He closes his eyes, as if about to fall asleep. Suddenly, the whispering returns and he jerks his head upward, his eyes opening wildly.

CAILAN (O.S.)

Duncan!

Duncan turns around and sees Cailan approaching him with a big enthusiastic smile. Duncan respectfully bows.

DUNCAN

Your Majesty.

Cailan laughs.

CAILAN

Oh please, not you too. Do you know how many times I heard these two words in the last hour alone?

He looks around, as if expecting someone else, before continuing with rising enthusiasm.

CAILAN

Where are your Wardens, Duncan? Where is Alistair? Did you come alone?

DUNCAN

The others will be here within the week. I-

CAILAN

I expected your return later, but I shouldn't be surprised you get your tasks done quicker than presumed. Are you coming straight from the south?

DUNCAN

Yes, Your Majesty-

CAILAN

Duncan, please. I keep telling Loghain and Eamon the same. We all know each other, there is no need for this court formality when nobody else is around.

DUNCAN

Very well...Your Highness, I have returned from the Korcari Wilds.

CAILAN

Marvelous! I would like to imagine your search was successful. What did you find?

Duncan ponders on how to phrase the next words correctly.

DUNCAN

I fear...I have found a Blight.

Cailan freezes. For the first time, he looks unsettled.

**EXT. ROYAL PALACE - BATTLEMENTS. DAY. CONTINUOUS.**

Duncan and Cailan stand on the palace's battlements, overlooking the city and Dragon's Peak in the distance.

CAILAN

The stories have all been true then?

DUNCAN

Yes. Dark clouds cover the woods and hills of the south, the ground is ablaze from the strikes of unnatural lightning...and darkspawn crawl around like maggots in a carcass.

CAILAN

Have you seen the Archdemon?

DUNCAN

No.

CAILAN

And ogres?

DUNCAN

No.

CAILAN

What about those ghastly infected animals with spikes?

DUNCAN

No, Your Highness.

Cailan looks slightly underwhelmed.

CAILAN

Then what makes you so certain of it being a Blight?

DUNCAN

There hasn't been such a large tainted presence on the surface since the days of Andoral. If it isn't a Blight, and I truly pray it isn't, it is still an enormous darkspawn raid that we should concern ourselves with.

LOGHAIN (O.S.)

Is this all you can give us, Warden?

Duncan and Cailan turn to see Loghain approaching, his face still dark.

LOGHAIN

Storm clouds and beasts?

Duncan cooly meets his gaze.

DUNCAN

If I would have seen more than that, it may have already been too late.

LOGHAIN

Warden-Commander, while I have little experience with your order's methods, in the ranks of the army, we usually require more than tales of fright and questionable reports.

DUNCAN

Unfortunately, that is all I have. Yet every smallest piece of evidence must be acted upon.

LOGHAIN

What do you expect us to do? Do you wish for us to mobilise our troops to the Korcari Wilds based on nothing more then rumours and your account?

DUNCAN

That is precisely what must be done if we want to ensure Ferelden's safety.

Loghain's frown deepens.

LOGHAIN

And when we return to Denerim, we shall be greeted by Orlesian banners over the city.

Cailan groans audibly.

CAILAN

Loghain, not this again.

LOGHAIN

A cunning strategy, Warden, indeed.

Duncan grows slightly irritated.

DUNCAN

Teyrn, with all due respect, but would you see the south be devoured first? Would this be evidence enough for you? If we don't act now, we shall be dealing with a threat far worse than any Orlesian occupation.

This does it for Loghain and his eyes widen in anger.

LOGHAIN

How dare you diminish the sacrifices and accomplishments of our fight to freedom?

CAILAN

Loghain-

LOGHAIN

Do you know how many lives were wiped out? How many rivers ran with blood?

CAILAN

Loghain-

LOGHAIN

Do you have any sense, any sense at all, what this fight cost us?

DUNCAN

It will cost you even more if you don't rally against the Darkspawn Horde!

LOGHAIN

Maric should have never allowed you back into this land! This land he fought to liberate!

Now Cailan's anger rises.

CAILAN

Loghain! Enough!

Loghain, his face red, turns to face Cailan, who gives him a stern and commanding look. He takes a deep breath.

LOGHAIN

My apologies, Your Majesty. I have forgotten myself.

CAILAN

Leave us. I will speak to you later.

Loghain gives Duncan a final piercing look and leaves. Cailan rests his arms on the battlements and looks over the city.

CAILAN

You must understand, Duncan: We are already dealing with much. Rising crime in the city, unsafe forests, still rebuilding from the occupation; the situation isn't simple and could spiral out of control at any moment.

DUNCAN

I know. But it will spiral even more out of control if nothing will be done now.

CAILAN

If it were only up to me, we would already be heading for the Korcari Wilds.

DUNCAN

You are still the King. Sometimes, hard decisions must be made. I made my point and Loghain made his. Now you must choose.

Cailan turns back to face him.

CAILAN

And what would you do while the decision is being made?

DUNCAN

My Wardens aren't nearly enough if worst comes to worst. I am in need of reinforcements and new recruits. That is my task for the time being.

CAILAN

I shall assist you as best as I can!

Duncan chuckles.

DUNCAN

Thank you, Your Highness, but you have quite enough to consider already. No, I will do this alone.

CAILAN

Then allow me to provide you and your Wardens with hospitality.

DUNCAN

For that, you have my gratitude.

He ponders for a moment.

DUNCAN

Rising crimewaves, you say? May I request a few more details?

**EXT. DENERIM - MARKET DISTRICT. DAY.**

The sun begins to set. Duncan, without his weapons and shield, dressed in a cloak covering his Warden armour, walks away from the Market District in the city centre, towards one of the less populated alleys. He stops for a moment and checks his purse, which is in a very visible spot.

In a distance, **DAVETH** , a thief, notices him.

**EXT. DENERIM - DARK ALLEYS. DAY. CONTINUOUS.**

Duncan walks through the alley, seemingly completely without any care in the world. Only a few people walk with him here.

Daveth slowly follows him from the Market District. He watches as Duncan approaches a citizen.

DUNCAN

Excuse me, you wouldn't know where I would find the Gnawed Noble tavern?

The citizen points further down the alley.

DUNCAN

Thank you.

He continues moving. Daveth waits for a moment, before resuming his walk.

Duncan moves into another alley, darker than the first. Suddenly, he is overcome with a sense of tiredness and leans against the wall.

Daveth slows down and observes.

Duncan closes his eyes and rubs his head. Suddenly, the whispering returns. Almost as if in a trance, he looks at the darkest corner of the alley and squints.

Daveth sees Duncan gasping in fear and watches him, confused. Then, he slowly starts approaching him.

Duncan's face is a mask of horror. The whispering is now accompanied by a serene, haunting melody. The Calling has returned. Whatever he sees in the darkness, it paralyses him.

Quickly, Daveth goes for Duncan's purse and rips it from him. This action throws Duncan back into focus and instinctively, he grabs Daveth's arm.

With his free hand, Daveth reaches for his pocket and throws sand into Duncan's eyes. Duncan quickly lets go and tries to free his eyes. Daveth performs a leg spin and Duncan lands on the ground.

DAVETH

Sorry, old man!

He darts off.

Duncan quickly jumps up and begins chasing him.

Daveth runs through a darker alley, towards a ladder, Duncan right behind him.

He jumps onto the ladder and begins climbing.

Duncan reaches the ladder and climbs too.

Daveth looks down and is visibly surprised.

DAVETH

Just let it go already before you suffer a heart attack!

Duncan looks at him fiercely and continues climbing. Daveth picks up on speed and reaches the rooftop.

He begins to aggressively step on the end of the ladder, which is attached to the roof.

Duncan sees this and climbs faster.

Daveth's aggressive stepping intensifies.

DAVETH

Come on, come on!

Finally, the ladder gives in and begins collapsing. Duncan's eyes widen.

**EXT. DENERIM - ROOFTOPS. EVENING. CONTINUOUS.**

Daveth steps away from the ladder and hears it crushing down below, though no scream of pain from Duncan.

He leans against a chimney to catch his breath. Then, he looks up, now his eyes widen in surprise.

Duncan athletically climbs onto the roof, having caught on at the last moment. He faces Daveth.

DUNCAN

Impressive use of your surroundings. Quick thinking.

DAVETH

Wh-what? How did you...

He quickly resumes running. Duncan sighs and follows.

In the backdrop of the setting sun, the both of them jump from one rooftop to the next.

As Duncan lands on the next roof, the roof tiles beneath him slide away. He quickly jumps further to avoid falling.

**EXT. DENERIM - ALLEYWAY. EVENING. CONTINUOUS.**

**SERGEANT KYLON** , an officer of the city guard,and three other guards patrol around an alleyway. Suddenly, the roof tiles land at Kylon's feet.

KYLON

What in the...

The guards look up.

**EXT. DENERIM - ROOFTOPS. EVENING. CONTINUOUS.**

Duncan scans the roof. It is significantly older and in worse shape than the other one.

Daveth keeps running, recklessly, towards the other end of the roof.

DUNCAN

Wait! Stop!

Daveth ignores him. Carefully, Duncan continues the chase.

Daveth reaches the end of the roof and looks over his shoulder to see Duncan approaching.

DAVETH

Maker, how much coin do you have in there?

He turns around and prepares to jump to the next rooftop.

His foot catches a loose tile.

Daveth screams as he loses balance and begins to fall.

Duncan quickly jumps towards him, stretching out his arm, but it's too late.

Daveth falls from the rooftop and lands in...

**EXT. DENERIM - ALLEYWAY. EVENING. CONTINUOUS.**

...a barrel of dirty rain water in another alleyway.

He emerges from the surface, coughing. As he prepares to leave the barrel, four blades point at him. Kylon and his guards have arrived.

DAVETH

Oh, come on...

**SAME LOCATION, A FEW MINUTES LATER.**

Daveth is bound in shackles.

KYLON

Well, Daveth, it would appear even your luck runs out at some point.

DAVETH

I would prefer to think of it as a quick series of unfortunate events.

KYLON

Think of it as you will. Your thieving games end today. You shall be hung within the hour.

Daveth's face pales.

DAVETH

Wait, what? Kylon, come on! I deserve a trial at least.

KYLON

You had one.

DAVETH

One that I attend!

KYLON

The list of your charges is almost as long as the requirement list for an Orlesian ball. Take him to the gallows and be done with it quickly.

The guards begin to lead him away.

DAVETH

Wait, wait! Please, let me just explain myself!

DUNCAN (O.S.)

Stop!

Duncan stands in front of them, blocking the way, the sinking sun behind him.

Kylon steps forward.

KYLON

Out of the way, citizen. Do not interfere.

DAVETH

Please do interfere.

DUNCAN

This man has something I need.

DAVETH

You're still after that bloody purse? Just take it already, I won't need it in the Void.

Kylon forcefully searches Daveth and takes Duncan's purse. He hands it to Duncan.

KYLON

Everything in place?

Duncan puts the purse away without looking at it.

DUNCAN

Yes, but that is not what I need.

KYLON

Has he stolen something else?

DAVETH

Have I stolen something else?

DUNCAN

No. It's more about what you can give.

He removes his cloak, revealing his Grey Warden armour.

Kylon, the guards and Daveth all stare at him.

DUNCAN

I am Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden. And I invoke the Right of Conscription.

Daveth stares at him in absolute disbelief.

**EXT. ROYAL PALACE - GARDENS. EVENING.**

Loghain sits in the gardens of the royal palace and looks at a statue of **KING MARIC** , which forms the centre of the botanic complex.

Cailan approaches him from behind and Loghain sighs.

LOGHAIN

You are too trusting.

CAILAN

And you are too suspicious.

He joins him by the statue and both regard the former king.

LOGHAIN

Your father fought hard and bravely to release Ferelden from he grasps of tyranny and oppression. He would see this kingdom free.

CAILAN

I know, Loghain. But he would also see it preserved. My father trusted the Wardens. Why can't you?

LOGHAIN

They came from Orlais.

CAILAN

So what? The order has no political obligations. Its only task is to serve all of Thedas, all of the people, and defend them from a common foe.

LOGHAIN

Remember why they were banished from Ferelden in the first place, before your father granted them their return?

CAILAN

That was a unique situation. And centuries ago.

LOGHAIN

What we need are not fairy tales.

CAILAN

Sometimes, that is exactly what we need. If what Duncan says is true, we may be facing greater threats than ever. I will not see this kingdom my father led to freedom fall into the claws of darkness.

Loghain looks at Cailan, his features softening slightly.

LOGHAIN

Cailan. I only wish for your father's legacy, your legacy, to be in safe hands. Ferelden must remain standing tall. Heed my words: Be careful who you trust.

CAILAN

I know, Loghain. But I also know that we must act. If there is no Blight, we will still vanquish a Darkspawn raid. We need this glory, we need to believe in something again. We need the Grey Wardens.

Loghain looks at Maric's statue, which is illuminated in the last rays of sunlight, and regards it with longing.

CAILAN

Will you help me?

Loghain looks back at Cailan and, for the first time, a small smile appears on his face.

LOGHAIN

Let us begin.

**CLOSING CREDITS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this was the first episode! To those who made it all the way back here, I applaud your endurance and hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions or would like to leave me some feedback, I would very much appreciate it!
> 
> Well then, 19 more episodes of Season 1 to go! I'm excited to explore the world of Thedas through this format along with you guys! Take care and see you soon!


	2. Episode 2 - A Day for Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody and welcome back to Episode 2! I honestly didn't expect this to get such a positive start! To everyone who viewed, bookmarked and left kudos, thank you! It truly means the world.
> 
> Now, as you may see from the title, we shall be adapting bits of the city elf origin into this episode. But there are a few little adjustments to make it fit into the pre-established narrative of the first episode. But you'll see what I mean shortly. I hope you enjoy!

**INT/EXT. DENERIM POOR QUARTER - WAGON. NIGHT.** ****

A cloudy night in Denerim. A lonely wagon, with four horses attached to pull it, stands in a quiet, dark, abandoned alley.

**DARRIAN TABRIS** , an elf of the Alienage, now a cloaked and hooded figure, sits in the back of the cart, preparing a long bow.

Dogs bark in the distance, followed by urgent shouting.

Darrian readies an arrow.

The shouting intensifies as **SLIM COULDRY** , an elf-blooded human, proprietor of Denerim's rising crimewaves, along with four other thieves, runs out of another alley. All of them carry two sacks.

As soon as they reach the wagon, six city guards, each one riding a horse and carrying torches, except for the last one, gallop down the street towards them.

The thieves quickly throw their load onto the wagon, alongside Darrian, while Couldry jumps to the front and takes the reins. He looks at the thieves.

COULDRY

Meet you back at the place.

The thieves run towards the guards and disperse into all directions.

Two of the guards follow them while the remaining four still advance towards the wagon.

Couldry looks at Darrian.

COULDRY

Your turn!

He swings the reins and the horses begin to move.

COULDRY

Go, go, go!

Darrian readies his bow and regards the approaching guards, not shooting yet.

Darrian's POV: One of the guards has visible trouble maintaining the balance between holding on to the torch and keeping control of his horse.

Darrian shoots.

The arrow hits the guard's torch. The sudden imbalance causes the man to fall onto the ground. The remaining three continue the chase.

Couldry navigates the horses into another alley. The alley is quite narrow though, causing the wagon to slightly hit one of the cracking walls.

Darrian holds on to the wagon's edges, maintaining his balance, while small parts of the wall land beside him.

The wagon now races through the narrower alley and the guards catch up.

Darrian takes the largest wall piece on the wagon, aims and throws.

The piece of rubble hits the front guard on his helmet and he falls back, causing the horse behind him to stand up on its hind legs, whinnying. The guard on that horse loses control and falls onto the street.

The last remaining guard, the one without a torch, arrives a moment later and navigates past the two on the ground.

Darrian's POV: The horse panics when passing the two torches on the ground. The guard barely manages to calm it.

Couldry moves the wagon into another alley, which is lit by lanterns.

Darrian studies the closest lantern and sees how the wooden base is almost completely rotten, ready to fall at any moment.

He looks back, sees that the guard hasn't arrived in the alley yet, pokes Couldry on the shoulder and jumps from the wagon.

Couldry turns around in disbelief.

COULDRY

What are you doing?

Darrian retreats into the shadows behind the lantern, waving Couldry to keep moving, which he does.

Darrian waits and sees the guard approaching from the other alley.

The guard advances further down the current alley.

Darrian kicks the wooden base of the lantern with all his might.

The lantern falls onto the street right in front of the horse, the glass breaks and now the fire is in the open.

The horse neighs in absolute terror. The guard tries to calm it. It's a lost cause.

Darrian picks up the broken lantern and holds the flaming part close to the horse, looking into the other direction to hide his face beneath the hood.

The horse panics further, turns and gallops, its rider still on its back.

Darrian drops the lantern into a nearby puddle and runs towards Couldry, who stopped moving after all.

He jumps onto the wagon.

COULDRY

Good one.

He navigates the wagon further down the alley, which is now illuminated by moonlight as the clouds slowly disperse.

**EXT. DENERIM POOR QUARTER - DIRTY BACK ALLEY. NIGHT.**

Darrian, still cloaked and hooded, and Couldry have stopped the wagon in a dark and filthy alley. A few rays of moonlight shine down on them. Darrian stands on the ground with four of the eight sacks at his side, while the other four remain on the wagon with Couldry.

COULDRY

Nothing wasted yet. The fine Arl had some fine goods. They didn't see your face?

Darrian shakes his head. Then, he hands Couldry bow and arrows. He takes them.

COULDRY

Much obliged. Well then, until next time. You know where to find me. Always a pleasure working with you.

The wagon drives off into the night, leaving Darrian alone with his sacks.

He looks at a ladder leading up to a rooftop.

**EXT. DENERIM POOR QUARTER - ROOFTOP. NIGHT. CONTINUOUS.**

The clouds are fully gone now and the twin moons illuminate the rooftops. Three sacks are already lying on the tiles. Darrian climbs up the ladder with the fourth one and puts it besides the others.

He sits down for a moment and looks at the moons. Then, his gaze wanders across the rooftops and stops at the walls of the Alienage in the distance.

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE - WALL. NIGHT. CONTINUOUS.**

The sky is slightly brighter now. Darrian stands on a rooftop directly across the Alienage wall. The rooftop has been built close enough for an agile person to make a good jump.

Two guards with torches patrol the street below. Without them noticing, one sack after the other flies across the gap and disappears behind the wall. The last one makes a noticeable thud. The guards freeze, look up, see nothing, move on. As they do so, Darrian athletically jumps over the gap as well, without a sound.

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE. NIGHT. CONTINUOUS.**

Darrian lands on a patch of hay, close to the other sacks. His hood is still up.

He allows himself a moment of rest. Then he looks up at the brightening sky and jumps up again. He picks up all four sacks, two per hand. He heaves them all on his shoulder, clearly having trouble.

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE - VHENADAHL. MORNING. CONTINUOUS.**

The vhenadahl, the tree of the people, a tall and blooming tree, stands in the centre of the Alienage. The sky is brightening further.

Darrian carries the sacks up to the tree and gently puts them there.

He takes a few steps back and regards his work. Then, he quickly turns around and disappears in a street.

**INT. CYRION'S HOUSE - DARRIAN'S BEDROOM. MORNING.**

Darrian quietly slips through an open window into his room.

Darrian's POV: A small but clean room. The only three things in it are a small cupboard, a bed and a washing bowl. He takes off his cloak and gloves, revealing bruised hands. He quietly opens the cupboard and puts the clothes inside. Then, he slowly steps towards the washing bowl, puts his hands inside and washes his face. In the water's reflection, his face is first seen: tired, malnourished, but determined.

Darrian, clearly not bothering to take his remaining clothes off, just collapses in his bed.

The first rays of sunlight shine through the window.

Darrian rolls to face the wall, yawns and starts closing his eyes, glad to finally be able to sleep.

The door to his bedroom opens audibly.

SHIANNI (O.S.)

Good morning, cousin! Wake up!

**SHIANNI** , Darrian's cousin, cheerfully looks at him from the door, through which even more light enters the room.

DARRIAN

Mmmhhhh....

Shianni laughs and approaches him.

SHIANNI

Come on, Darrian, up and away!

He looks at her, half-asleep.

DARRIAN

Shianni...

SHIANNI

Why are you still dressed from yesterday?

Darrian audibly yawns.

DARRIAN

I'm an overworked dock worker.

He rolls back on the side and closes his eyes.

Shianni slowly sits down on his bed and looks down at him cheekily.

SHIANNI

You DO remember what day it is?

Darrian groans. Shianni lowers her head all the way to his ear.

SHIANNI

It's your wedding.

DARRIAN

Oh...oh yeah...yeah...

Only now realising what Shianni said, Darrian's eyes open wide.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE - DAY.**

Darrian and Shianni walk down a street in the Alienage. Darrian is dressed in his festive clothes, which are clearly too tight for him, looking visibly uncomfortable.

The vhenadahl is seen in the distance. He breathes and sweats nervously. Shianni notices this and nudges him playfully.

SHIANNI

Hey, calm down! You're not walking to an execution. It's your big day!

DARRIAN

My free, untraditional side begs to differ. And my body hopes it will survive.

He tries to open a few of the buttons on the jacket.

SHIANNI

Darrian...

DARRIAN

Fine, fine. Perhaps my jacket can choke me ahead of the wedding. That's an excuse to miss it, right?

SHIANNI

No more excuses. Your bride Nesiara is here early.

DARRIAN

I can hardly contain my joy.

Shianni laughs. Darrian looks at other elves regarding him approvingly and cheerful and sighs in an almost lost manner. He glances at the distant vhenadahl again, where a large gathering occurs.

SHIANNI

Right, there's the vhenadahl. You have no way to bail on us now. My work is done. And-

Suddenly, she goes pale.

SHIANNI

Oh no! I forgot the ring!

DARRIAN

Wait, there's a ring? What else did father not tell me?

SHIANNI

Just go ahead! I'll be right back! And I still need to get dressed! And I must join the brides!

Darrian laughs and puts a hand on her shoulder.

DARRIAN

Shianni, with the amount of effort you're putting into this, one might think this is YOUR wedding.

SHIANNI

Well, someone has to put in the effort!

She races off and Darrian looks at the vhenadahl.

DARRIAN

Oh yes, what a day indeed.

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE - VHENADAHL. DAY. CONTINUOUS.**

The sun shines directly on the vhenadahl.

The episode title, "A Day for Celebration" appears above the tree, before fading away.

Various elves are emptying the sacks Darrian put under the tree earlier. They are all filled with fresh food. Happy children munch on apples and berries while adults carry meat, fish and bread away.

As some laughing children pass them, Darrian allows himself a small smirk.

**CYRION TABRIS** , Darrian's father, regards the food with great concern. Then he sees Darrian approaching.

CYRION

Ah! Finally awake, are we?

He approaches Darrian.

CYRION

Good morning, my son.

He embraces him in a tight hug. Darrian longs for air, but returns the hug.

DARRIAN

Morning, father. May I please have air now?

CYRION

Ah, of course.

He lets go of him with a laugh and regards him with pride.

CYRION

It's your big day.

DARRIAN

So I keep getting told.

He looks at the food under the tree with his best clueless expression.

DARRIAN

What's all this?

Cyrion's face darkens slightly.

CYRION

...A gift...it would seem.

DARRIAN

Seems like a few humans won't have any waste to throw away tonight.

Cyrion gently takes Darrian by the arm and leads him aside, where nobody listens. Darrian follows reluctantly.

CYRION

Be honest, son.

DARRIAN

What?

CYRION

Darrian. I know you were away tonight.

DARRIAN

Well, the docks had overdue shifts and I was the only one available.

Cyrion looks at him with great worry.

CYRION

From where did you obtain the food?

Darrian sighs.

DARRIAN

I was only on the wagon.

This visibly upsets Cyrion.

CYRION

Darrian, you know the situation we're in. If they see us, if they find their supplies are missing and see us-

DARRIAN

So eat it as quick as you can or store it somewhere. Maybe beneath the tiles.

He walks back to the vhenadahl and peers into one of the sacks.

DARRIAN

Ah, perfection.

He reaches inside and gets out a red apple.

DARRIAN

A festive meal for a festive man.

Cyrion reaches him again and wants to say something, but sees the other elves around them and restrains himself. Instead, he simply sighs.

CYRION

You should probably go and find Soris. The sooner this wedding starts, the less chance you two have to escape.

DARRIAN

Unless I get a choice in the matter.

CYRION

Son, you know, the tradition demands-

DARRIAN

Ah, yes, thought so. Though, if I may say so myself, as city elves, it isn't exactly our position to talk about maintaining traditions, right?

He non-chalantly holds his hands up in the air.

DARRIAN

But hey, I won't ruin your- I mean MY perfect day.

He looks at the vhenadahl in a contemplative manner. Cyrion puts a hand on his shoulder, his face filled with fatherly worry.

CYRION

If only your mother were here to see this.

Darrian flinches for a brief moment, then relaxes.

DARRIAN

Yeah.

CYRION

Darrian...

DARRIAN

Just save it, alright? I'll marry this Nesiara.

He starts walking away.

CYRION

Your mother was clever and skilled. So are you. She got into trouble. I don't want the same for you.

Darrian pauses, contemplates this. Then he sees **SORIS** , his cousin, also dressed in festive clothes, enter the area.

DARRIAN

Oh look, found him.

He walks towards him.

Cyrion watches him and shakes his head.

Darrian, finishing his apple, cheekily loosens the two highest buttons of his jacket. He takes a deep breath.

DARRIAN

No more choking hazards.

He then approaches Soris.

DARRIAN

Look who it is. My partner in doom has arrived.

SORIS

Darrian!

He approaches him and the two shake friendly hands.

SORIS

Care to celebrate the last day of our independence together?

DARRIAN

Quite frankly, I don't think we can leave this place anymore.

Soris laughs.

SORIS

Truth, bitter truth. But not for you! Apparently your bride's a dream come true. Mine sounds like a dying mouse from all I've heard.

DARRIAN

A dream and a dying mouse. Let's hope your description is meant in the literal sense.

He looks back to the gathering.

DARRIAN

Let us face our end together, shall we?

SORIS

I'm right behind you.

**EXT. ROYAL PALACE. DAY.**

Several soldiers march to and from the Royal Palace.

Duncan and Daveth, who is now wearing clean clothes, watch them.

DAVETH

You know...this is not how I imagined my week would go.

DUNCAN

What did you imagine?

DAVETH

See, you never know what you should imagine as a thief. Best case? I grab or cut a purse and call it a day. Worst case?

I get to meet the gallows.

He pauses and looks at Duncan, almost sheepishly.

DAVETH

Uh...thanks for that...again.

DUNCAN

You are skilled. I need people with skills. Hanging you would have been a waste when we need everyone in the fight against the Blight.

DAVETH

Huh...so the Blight saved me in a way.

DUNCAN

...In a way.

He musters Daveth up and down.

DUNCAN

You don't exactly strike me as a fully fledged criminal.

DAVETH

Really? This has been my bread and butter for six years.

DUNCAN

You couldn't find honest work in all that time?

DAVETH

Not really when the city's structure is in such shambles. Say, you've been talking to the King, yes? Any signs of betterment in the streets?

DUNCAN

That is not for me to disclose.

DAVETH

What an official answer. I take that as a no.

The two of them keep looking at the marching soldiers.

DAVETH

Found any suitable ones yet?

DUNCAN

No. And I don't think I will here.

He studies the proud and confident soldiers and shakes his head.

DUNCAN

I see no struggle, no true test of skill in any of them. Most of them enlisted after the Orlesian occupation.

DAVETH

So go and find a criminal again, big deal. The Poor Quarter knows struggle alright.

Duncan ponders. Then, his eyes widen slightly as he recalls something.

DUNCAN

Let's go.

He turns away from the soldiers.

DAVETH

What, to the Poor Quarter?

DUNCAN

I think it's time to pay an old friend a visit.

Daveth catches up to him.

DAVETH

You know people in the Poor Quarter?

DUNCAN

Does this surprise you?

DAVETH

Well...Warden-Commander...walking with kings and lords...

DUNCAN

You will learn that, as Wardens, we cannot allow ourselves to be picky.

The two walk away from the Royal Palace.

**EXT. CYRION'S HOUSE. DAY.**

Shianni exits the house. She is fully dressed for the wedding now and carries a small wooden box.

Looking rather in a hurry, she steps towards the barrel with clean rain water and peers inside.

She regards her reflection and adjusts her hair.

In the distance, **VAUGHAN KENDELLS** , the son of the Arl of Denerim, along with his friends **JONALEY** and **BRADEN** , walks down the alley. He carries a bottle of ale.

VAUGHAN

Hmm...has there been a cleanser ordered here recently? Where has the vermin disappeared to?

He spots Shianni, who, not seeing them, hurries off.

Vaughan smiles maliciously, nods to his friends, and the three pursue her.

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE - VHENADAHL. DAY. CONTINUOUS.**

Darrian and Soris stand by the vhenadahl. Soris looks at the now empty sacks.

SORIS

I wonder who's been bringing all this to us. Don't you?

Cyrion stands close by. Darrian eyes him directly.

DARRIAN

Probably someone who'll end up in chains soon. Who knows if they'll visit us afterwards. After all, it's hard to fly when you're bound to the ground.

Cyrion's face reddens slightly upon the hidden remark.

Shianni approaches Darrian and quickly hands him the wooden box.

SHIANNI

Here you go, cousin. Remember the procedure of giving it to your betrothed after the vows have been spoken.

Darrian takes the box awkardly.

SORIS

Shianni! You look great today! The dress is marvelous.

SHIANNI

Thank you, Soris! At least someone in the family has an eye for quality.

VAUGHAN (O.S.)

Not just in the family.

The entire gathering goes dead silent. Darrian, Shianni, Soris and Cyrion turn to face Vaughan and his friends entering the area.

Darrian's eyes narrow, Shianni's face turns hostile, Soris is unsettled and Cyrion swallows, while the other elves watch.

Vaughan regards them with cruel condescension.

VAUGHAN

Don't stop on our account. It's a party, isn't it?

He takes a sip out of his bottle and looks at the crowd.

VAUGHAN

Have you all lost the ability to speak?

Come on, knife-ears, entertain us! We would like to learn more about your sacred rites.

He looks at Jonaley and Braden and bursts into laughter. The two join in. He takes another sip.

VAUGHAN

If the knife-ears remain mute, it appears to be our duty to make this day more exciting. Boys, grab a whore and have a good time.

He regards Shianni with definite lust. Her face reddens with fury.

VAUGHAN

I believe I have found my wench.

He slowly approaches her.

VAUGHAN

So young and vulnerable.

He stretches out his hand. Darrian tenses.

SHIANNI

Touch me and I'll gut you, you pig.

Vaughan stops for a moment, looks back to his friends and laughs again.

VAUGHAN

What a temper!

Finally, Cyrion steps in.

CYRION

Please, my lords. We're celebrating weddings here.

Vaughan immediately turns to him, his face red with anger.

VAUGHAN

Silence, worm!

He punches Cyrion across the face and he collapses onto the ground.

SHIANNI

Cyrion!

Darrian immediately launches forward and captures his father. Soris, after a moment's hesitation, follows.

Vaughan looks down at them.

VAUGHAN

A wedding? So you two must be the grooms, coming to welcome me personally. What an honour.

Darrian meets his gaze without a flinch.

CYRION

Darrian, please don't...

DARRIAN

Soris, take care of him.

Soris gently takes Cyrion and helps him up.

At this moment, **NESIARA** and **VALORA** , Darrian and Soris' brides, dressed in festive clothes, enter the gathering place, looking confused. They immediately see what's going on.

Darrian stands to face Vaughan. He meets his gaze with coldness.

DARRIAN

Shall we attempt to talk this over?

Vaughan and his friends laugh.

JONALEY

Maybe invite it over for dinner!

Vaughan regards Darrian with absolute contempt, though he turns his gaze away after a moment.

VAUGHAN

Do you have ANY idea who I am?

From the side, Shianni regards the bottle in his hand.

DARRIAN

Hmm...let's see.

He starts circling Vaughan, regarding him from every side.

DARRIAN

Custom-tailored clothing of the finest material. Well-kempt hair. Muscles covered by fat. Arguably well-maintained teeth. A scoff with every second sentence coming out of your ale-smelling mouth of filth. And a very unhealthy obsession with our kind.

He stops in front of Vaughan's face and smiles non-chalantly.

DARRIAN

Yes, Vaughan Kendells, I know who you are.

Vaughan's eyes flare with anger and he raises his bottle to strike him.

VAUGHAN

Why, you-

Shianni kicks him in the knee-cap. Vaughan yells and sinks to one knee in front of Darrian.

DARRIAN

My, I did not expect that honour.

Shianni rips the bottle from his hand and smashes him over the head. The bottle shatters. Glass and ale cover Vaughan's face, several cuts appear.

He falls to the ground and passes out.

Jonaley and Braden immediately rush forth to help him.

BRADEN

Are you insane? That's the Arl's son you just struck down!

SHIANNI

Yeah.

JONALEY

You've a lot of nerve, knife-ears! This'll go badly for you.

SHIANNI

On the contrary. Whatever will your precious Arl think of his son when he finds out that I, a weak and subhuman elven wench, managed to inflict such grievous injuries upon him?

The two regard each other with uncertainty.

BRADEN

You'll...you'll pay for this! Your eartips will be severed and your houses looted before you'll be drowned in the ocean like the unwanted litter you all are!

The entire crowd regards them with malice now. the fear has swept away. they begin closing in.

JONALEY

Get...get away! You wouldn't dare!

SHIANNI

There are two ways this is going to go. You can either pick this waste of life up and carry him away. Nobody has to know of what happened if you don't want to risk the precious loss of your beloved reputation. I'm sure lying about this wound would come like breathing to you.

DARRIAN

Or you can realise your lack of cunning by coming into our most sacred place without any weapons and threaten us, AFTER angering us no less.

Jonaley and Braden look at the elves and fear seeps into them.

DARRIAN

The choice is yours.

The two pick Vaughan up and quickly make their way out of the gathering place.

Darrian and Shianni look at each other and nod in grim approval.

They return to Soris and Cyrion.

DARRIAN

And this, father, is the precise reason why training in combat is a good idea.

He regards his face with worry.

DARRIAN

How bad is it?

CYRION

I'll...be alright.

SHIANNI

Should I have struck him? I hope I didn't mess anything up.

SORIS

It's fine. Like you said, he will never admit an elven woman striking him down.

DARRIAN

Oh, let him! I want to watch his court approval be reduced to nothing.

SHIANNI

Darrian!

DARRIAN

What? You're thinking it too.

SHIANNI

But I was going to say it!

Nesiara and Valora approach them.

VALORA

What was that about?

Soris chuckles.

SORIS

Looks like the Arl's son started drinking too early. Sorry, who are you again?

SHIANNI

Well, the situation would have ideally been different but here we are. Darrian, Soris, may I introduce you to your brides?

VALORA

I'm Valora.

Nesiara regards Darrian with awe.

NESIARA

And I'm Nesiara.

Soris' face reddens immediately from amazement and relief.

SORIS

You're...you're...Maker, where are my manners? Soris!

Valora chuckles.

VALORA

I know.

Darrian regards Nesiara with playful apology.

DARRIAN

Well, I hope your first impression of me didn't spoil the day.

NESIARA

I'm...speechles, honestly.

DARRIAN

The good or the bad way?

NESIARA

The best way.

DARRIAN

Well then...happy to entertain.

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE - DAY.**

Duncan and Daveth walk through the Alienage when they see Vaughan being carried off by his friends.

BRADEN

Turn around! Savages everywhere!

They disappear and the Grey Wardens look at each other in utter confusion.

DAVETH

Was that...

DUNCAN

We better hurry.

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE - VHENADAHL. DAY. CONTINUOUS.**

Nesiara and Valora turn to Shianni.

NESIARA

We were worried when you didn't come.

SHIANNI

Well...let's not let this ruin the day. Where were we? Ah yes!

SORIS

I think, a little break would be in order.

VALORA

Oh yes, we still have to get ready.

SHIANNI

And we're off schedule already! Come on, ladies.

Nesiara regards Darrian.

NESIARA

Until then.

DARRIAN

Until then.

NESIARA

But don't take this as a chance to skip out. Or we'll hunt you down.

Darrian chuckles.

DARRIAN

Noted.

Shianni leads them away. Darrian regards Nessiara with an uncertain expression.

Cyrion touches his face again and groans in pain slightly.

SORIS

Come on Cyrion, let's get this looked at.

CYRION

I'm fine, Soris.

SORIS

That's for me to decide. Come on.

He leads Cyrion away and Darrian looks after them. He wants to call out something but hesitates when he sees Duncan and Daveth approaching.

DARRIAN

Oh no...

Duncan and Daveth see Darrian angrily approaching them.

DARRIAN

No, thank you! That's enough humans for today! Kindly turn around and leave.

Duncan puts his arms forth in a calming gesture.

DUNCAN

Our apologies for intruding. We saw the Arl of Denerim's son on our way here.

Darrian looks him in the eye. Duncan doesn't flinch, mees his gaze steadily.

DARRIAN

Yeah, you could say he got carried away.

Daveth lets out a snort.

DAVETH

Oh, I need to remember that one.

Duncan examines the wedding decorations and Darrian's clothing. He smiles.

DUNCAN

I understand, congratulations are in order?

Darrian remains calm.

DARRIAN

I understand you don't understand what I just tried to make you understand.

DUNCAN

Oh, we do understand.

DARRIAN

Good. Will you be leaving then?

DAVETH

Ah yes, the infamous Alienage hospitality.

DUNCAN

I'm afraid we still have business here. I am looking for someone.

DARRIAN

First of all, who are you?

DUNCAN

I am Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden.

DAVETH

And I'm Daveth, a recruit. Not quite as impressive.

Darrian is slightly surprised.

DARRIAN

Grey Wardens...If I help you, will you leave?

DUNCAN

Possibly. Are you acquainted with a woman named Adaia?

Darrian is taken aback and his eyes widen.

DARRIAN

You- What?

He takes a step closer and steel enters his voice.

DARRIAN

What do you want from her?

DAVETH

So that's a yes?

DARRIAN

Answer the question!

VALENDRIAN (O.S.)

Darrian, please.

All three turn around.

Elder Valendrian, the hahren of the Alienage, approaches.

DARRIAN

Hahren Valendrian? You...missed out on a few things.

VALENDRIAN

I heard.

DUNCAN

Valendrian. It's good to see you.

VALENDRIAN

Duncan?

He approaches him and they shake hands.

VALENDRIAN

Old friend, it has been far too long.

His face falls.

VALENDRIAN

Though your appearance can only suggest one thing.

Duncan nods.

VALENDRIAN

I am sorry. But I cannot give you what you seek. Adaia has left this world years ago. You are looking at her son.

Duncan regards Darrian with surprise.

Darrian regards Duncan and Valendrian in surprise.

Valendrian regards Duncan and Darrian with quiet melancholy.

Daveth regards everyone with confusion.

DARRIAN

You...know each other? You knew my mother?

DUNCAN

I did, lad. And please accept my condolences.

Darrian doesn't respond for a while. He looks at them all in confusion before continuing.

DARRIAN

I'm Darrian Tabris.

DUNCAN

Well met.

He turns to Valendrian.

DUNCAN

I wish I could stay on a more pleasant occasion.

VALENDRIAN

By all means, be our guest. We have two weddings occurring today.

DUNCAN

So I noticed. But given what we heard and saw on our way here, the lad is right. You had enough humans in your midst for a day.

He turns to leave.

DUNCAN

Come, Daveth.

DAVETH

And I was just getting comfortable.

He follows Duncan.

DARRIAN

Wait. What did you want from my mother? How do you know her?

Duncan turns and looks at him, then smiles.

DUNCAN

All in good time. Enjoy your wedding.

He turns to leave without a further word. Soon, him and Daveth are gone.

Darrian and Valendrian remain.

VALENDRIAN

I know what happened here. Is anyone hurt?

He suddenly remembers.

DARRIAN

Father was hurt. I must see to him.

Valendrian nods.

VALENDRIAN

Take your time, my boy. The Chantry sister will arrive in a few hours anyway. Until then, we must recover from this unfortunate incident.

He pats Darrian on the shoulder and lets him stand.

Darrian prepares to leave too but stops looks at the road where Duncan and Daveth disappeared.

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE - GATES - DAY.**

Duncan and Daveth walk outside the Alienage's gates.

DAVETH

So...that's it? All in a day's work for nothing?

DUNCAN

The day isn't over yet, recruit. This is a good lesson for your Warden future: be patient. Wait and think. Wager your chances and consider everything.

He grimly looks back at the Alienage gates.

DUNCAN

I fear, something is yet to occur. Remember, recruit: In Peace, Vigilance.

He puts a hand on Daveth's shoulder.

DUNCAN

Stay here for now.

DAVETH

What? And do what?

DUNCAN

Be vigilant.

He starts walking away.

DAVETH

What will you do?

Duncan doesn't look back and keeps walking.

DUNCAN

Seek out a victory in this war before it has a chance of beginning.

**EXT. DENERIM - ALLEY. DAY.**

Jonaley and Braden carry Vaughan through a dark alley.

Slowly, his eyes open and he cringes in pain. His gaze is of pure malice, hatred and the desire for vengeance.

**CLOSING CREDITS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again. Episode 2 has ended, Episode 3 shall follow.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has made it this far! If you would like to leave me some feedback or constructive criticism or questions regarding the story even, I would love it, of course!
> 
> Stay tuned for Episode 3 soon! Take care!


	3. Episode 3 - Intrusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and welcome back! My apologies for the long waiting time, but things got in the way. You will also see that this is the longest episode so far, almost twice the length of the previous two. I tried to shorten it but there was so much to cover that it was truly the only way.
> 
> Some of you book-readers may even notice a little Last Flight easter egg in here!
> 
> Well then, I won't babble on any longer. Hope you enjoy, see you at the end notes!

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - URIEN'S OFFICE. DAY.** ****

**URIEN KENDELLS** , Arl of Denerim, faces Sergeant Kylon and some of his city guards inside his office.

URIEN

You have seen or heard nothing, Sergeant?

KYLON

No, my lord. My apologies. Couldry and his men are scattered in all winds again.

Urien sighs and gives the guards a very tired look.

URIEN

Perhaps Teyrn Loghain is correct in his assumptions regarding reinforcement needs. Proceed, Sergeant Kylon. Have your men take additional shifts to ensure crimes such as supply theft does not occur in the estates again. Under my authority, you may question all servants who may appear suspicious to you. But do not engage them forcefully.

Kylon salutes.

KYLON

Yes, my lord.

He turns to his guards.

KYLON

Come on.

The guards are about to depart when the door opens and Vaughan, supported by Jonaley and Braden, staggers inside.

Urien's eyes narrow. Kylon immediately runs to support Vaughan but Urien cuts him off.

URIEN

No.

Kylon stops immediately and Vaughan looks at his father, freeing himself from Jonaley and Braden.

Urien approaches Vaughan and studies him intently.

URIEN

Where have you been, Urien? Who did this to you?

Vaughan's face reddens.

VAUGHAN

Father, I must report a finding to-

URIEN

Answer the question.

Vaughan ponders and doesn't say anything. Urien sighs and looks at Jonaley and Braden.

URIEN

Where?

JONALEY

Well...my lord...

BRADEN

It was...well...

URIEN

I will give you exactly ten seconds to answer my question.

Jonaley gulps.

JONALEY

The Alienage, Arl Urien.

Vaughan gives him a death glare and Jonaley cowers.

Urien approaches his son and looks him straight in the eye.

URIEN

And who inflicted this injury?

BRADEN

An...an...

URIEN

Yes?

BRADEN

An elven wench with an empty bottle.

Urien gives Kylon and his guards a look and then proceeds to circle Vaughan.

URIEN

Look, guards. My esteemed son. The city is dealing with one of the largest crime waves in its recent memory. A Darkspawn Horde is ammassing in the Korcari Wilds. The King will issue a call to arms any day now. But none of this matters to Vaughan Kendells.

Vaughan blushes with rage and embarassment. Urien stops right in front of him, glares him in the eyes.

URIEN

And now, the entire Alienage had the chance to witness his weakness.

VAUGHAN

Father, I-

Urien slaps him across the face and Vaughan sinks to his knees in pain.

URIEN

Pathetic.

Jonaley and Braden approach to lift him back up but one glare from Urien stops them from doing so.

VAUGHAN

The...stolen...supplies...

Urien looks down at his son and raises an eyebrow.

URIEN

What about them?

VAUGHAN

The...elves...they stole them.

Urien looks at Jonaley and Braden.

URIEN

Is that true?

JONALEY

Yes, my lord.

BRADEN

Saw the sacks with my own eyes, lying under their tree. The knife-ears were even throwing a feast.

Urien looks down at Vaughan and forcefully lifts him up.

URIEN

Then my son will see to justice being done.

He gestures to Kylon and his guards.

URIEN

Accompany him.

Kylon and the guards salute.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE. DAY.**

MONTAGE ON.

City elves decorate the vhenadahl.

Daveth wanders around in front of the Alienage walls, twiddling thumbs.

Valendrian guides **MOTHER BOANN** , a Chantry priest, into the Alienage. Some elves look at her in suspicion. Jocelyn remains kind and serene.

Daveth leans against the wall and looks at Dragon's Peak in the distance, eating an apple.

Shianni and **NESSA** , another bridesmaid, assist Nesiara and Valora in their wedding preparations.

Daveth sees something approaching and quickly backs off into the shadows.

MONTAGE OFF.

**INT. DENERIM ALIENAGE - CYRION'S HOUSE. DAY.**

Darrian absent-mindedly plays with the wedding ring in his hands. Cyrion watches him.

CYRION

Are you ready, my son?

He looks up and regards his father.

DARRIAN

You know...it's strange. I think, after that human visit, I feel more ready than before.

CYRION

That's something at least.

He sits beside him.

DARRIAN

How's your head holding up?

CYRION

I've survived worse. But let's not dwell on this any longer. This is your day.

Darrian looks at the ring again.

DARRIAN

I wonder what mother would say if she were here, especially after the Warden came.

Cyrion wants to say something but sighs sadly.

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE - CYRION'S HOUSE. DAY.**

Darrian and Cyrion exit. Soris awaits them outside.

SORIS

Well, for real this time. Ready to lose our independence together?

Darrian shrugs.

DARRIAN

You heard my betrothed. They'll "hunt us down" otherwise.

Soris laughs and gestures him forth.

Darrian and Soris go towards the gathering place, Cyrion following.

**EXT. VHENADAHL. DAY.**

The sun begins to set as everyone gathers below the decorated vhenadahl. A table with prepared food stands a few yards away.

Darrian and Soris approach Nesiara and Valora while Cyrion joins Shianni and Nessa among the guests.

Valora nudges Soris playfully.

VALORA

There you are. I was afraid you'd run off.

SORIS

Oh no, I'm here. Fellow groom in tow.

Nesiara looks at Darrian and gives him a shy suggestive look to join her. He does so with the hint of a cocky smile.

NESIARA

How are you feeling?

DARRIAN

Like someone who insulted a human and got away with it.

She chuckles slightly.

NESIARA

I'm pleased to finally do this.

DARRIAN

Honestly, so am I. This is too much build-up for my liking.

NESIARA

Well, let's hope the climax is worth it.

DARRIAN

Oh, I wouldn't worry about that.

Valendrian and Boann approach them.

SORIS

Well, looks like everyone is ready.

DARRIAN

Good luck, Soris.

VALORA

What is that supposed to mean?

Nesiara nudges Darrian as he jokingly puts a finger to his lips.

DARRIAN

I feel a speech coming up.

Valendrian addresses the whole gathering.

VALENDRIAN

Friends and family, today we celebrate not only this joining, but also our bonds of kin and kind. We are a free people, but that was not always so. Andraste, the Maker's prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery.

He looks at the vhenadahl and then at the almost-weds.

VALENDRIAN

As our community grows, remember that our strength lies in commitment to traditions and to each other.

He looks at Boann.

VALENDRIAN

Mother Boann, please.

Boann nods and steps forward.

BOANN

Thank you, Valendrian. Now, let us begin.

Darrian begins twiddling with his wedding ring a bit more now. He is feeling anticipation after all.

He looks at Nesiara, a bit shy this time. She smiles at him.

BOANN

In the name of the Maker, who brought us to this world, and in whose name we say the Chant of Light, I-

A loud horn interrupts her speech. The guests turn around and everyone tenses.

Vaughan, Jonaley and Braden, accompanied by Kylon and his city guards, approach the wedding. The episode title, "Intrusion", is displayed in the darkening sky above them before fading away.

Vaughan's face speaks grim satisfaction.

Shianni's face reddens with anger and Darrian tenses visibly, clutching the ring in his fist.

Boann looks at Vaughan with uncertainty.

BOANN

My lord, this is...an unexpected surprise.

VAUGHAN

Sorry to interrupt, Mother, but we have some business to settle. Sergeant Kylon, will you address the charges?

Kylon looks at Vaughan with visible discomfort but steps forward.

KYLON

It has been reported...

He looks at the food on the table.

KYLON

...and confirmed, that stolen goods were found, goods stolen from the Arl of Denerim's estate. The thief is suspected to be in allegiance with Slim Couldry and a contributor to his crime wave. The criminal, or criminals, are encouraged to step forward now, willingly and-

VAUGHAN

Oh no. No no no. That won't be necessary.

He looks at the guests and focuses on Shianni, Nessa and the brides. A cruel smile appears on his face.

VAUGHAN

The crime has been committed. And now you shall collectively suffer its consequences.

KYLON

Lord Vaughan, this is not what the Arl-

VAUGHAN

Jonaley. Braden. How many sacks have you seen?

JONALEY

Four.

BRADEN

Four, my lord.

VAUGHAN

Four sacks of valuable food and supplies...hmm..

His smile widens as he further regards the women.

VAUGHAN

You know, I just remembered that I'm having a party! And we're dreadfully short of female guests! Four will do, won't you say, boys? Four elven wenches in exchange for four stolen sacks of valuable food and supplies.

Boann approaches him, enraged.

BOANN

My lord, this is a wedding!

VAUGHAN

If you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties, that's your business. But don't pretend this is a proper wedding.

Fearful and incredulous whisper comes from the elven crowd.

BOANN

The Maker wills these souls to be bonded forever. You cannot interrupt this sacred-

VAUGHAN

I can interrupt anything I please if it means justice will be done. You would do well to remember that, Mother.

Boann goes silent, seeing the threat.

Darrian steps forth.

NESIARA

Darrian, don't.

DARRIAN

Well, look at you. A few guards on your side and already you speak as if you would face the Darkspawn Horde itself. That would be justice, don't you think?

Vaughan turns to him and smiles smugly.

VAUGHAN

Ah yes. The uppity runt that thinks he's worthy of speaking to me.

DARRIAN

Well, thank you for lowering yourself by replying to me. Such humbleness comes unexpectedly.

Vaughan clenches his fists.

VAUGHAN

Guards. Take the brides, that one maid in the tight dress and the bitch who bottled me. I'll enjoy taming her.

KYLON

Lord Vaughan, don't get distracted, our goal-

VAUGHAN

If you do not wish to sleep in the gutter this very evening, do as I say. NOW!

Kylon looks at the elves and gives Darrian an apologetic look before signalling the guards to raise their weapons.

Darrian steps in front of Nesiara.

DARRIAN

Oh, I don't think so.

SORIS

Darrian...

VAUGHAN

Guards.

Two guards launch at Darrian. He attemps to fight them, but they easily seize him and push him to the ground.

Valendrian, Cyrion and Shianni approach but Vaughan raises a hand.

VAUGHAN

One step closer and your blood will redden the wedding. Kylon, your gauntlet.

KYLON

My-

VAUGHAN

Now.

Kylon takes off one of his gauntlets and hands it to Vaughan.

Darrian's POV: Vaughan puts on the gauntlet, spits on it and regards him with pure malice.

VAUGHAN

Don't worry. I'll return whatever is left in time for the honeymoon.

The gauntlet strikes Darrian and everything goes blurry, both vision and sound. Vaughan grabs Shianni, Jonaley and Braden grab Nesiara and Valora. A guardsman grabs Nessa. Some of the elves close in and the guards unsheathe their blades. Screams and yelling are heard. Then, everything goes black.

**EXT. ROYAL PALACE - DAY.**

Duncan waits in the palace courtyard when he sees Arl Urien arrive with some city guards. He approaches him urgently.

DUNCAN

Well met, Arl Urien.

Urien regards him with a tired face and nods stiffly.

URIEN

Warden-Commander.

DUNCAN

Please forgive me for intruding into your affairs, but I seek to resolve a dispute before it excels.

URIEN

Is that so?

DUNCAN

Have you spoken to your son today?

Urien stops and sighs.

URIEN

Is it about the Alienage? So you too know.

DUNCAN

Yes. I was there.

URIEN

Was my son truly struck down by an elven woman with a bottle?

DUNCAN

Yes, but that is beside the point. As much as it pains me to say, your son is in the wrong here.

Urien looks at him and sighs again.

URIEN

I know of his ventures to the Alienage. But this time, he was assaulted.

DUNCAN

Because he made the first move. He provoked and threatened the elves, you must see that.

URIEN

And before that, some of the inhabitants aided Slim Couldry in robbing my estate.

DUNCAN

Arl Urien, I would truly encourage you to keep an eye on his actions in the next few days. A greater wrong may be prevented.

Urien's eyes narrow.

URIEN

I know what you seek, Warden-Commander Duncan. You wish to recruit members of the Alienage into your order and absolve them of any crimes they have committed.

DUNCAN

That is not what-

URIEN

While we travel to the south to fight the Darkspawn Horde, Denerim will sink further into crime. Or perhaps you wish to recruit them all, including Couldry?

DUNCAN

My lord-

URIEN

I know the urgency of the situation. But I must protect my city as well. If my son finds evident criminals and punishes them accordingly, I cannot prohibit him from doing so.

Duncan attempts to say something more but Urien begins walking towards the palace.

URIEN

Good day, Warden.

He leaves Duncan standing, who looks after him with a concerned face.

He hears footsteps and turns around to see Daveth approaching with fast steps.

DUNCAN

Daveth.

DAVETH

Duncan, you should probably come!

**INT. DENERIM ALIENAGE - CYRION'S HOUSE. EVENING.**

Darrian slowly opens his eyes and moans in pain. His left eye is completely black now.

He sits up in his bed.

Soris, a deep cut on his cheek, rushes to his bedside.

SORIS (O.S.)

Darrian, are you all right? Can you hear me?

Darrian feels his eye, wincing slightly.

DARRIAN

How do I look?

Then, he looks at Soris and sees a deep cut on his cheek. Now he remembers. His face falls.

DARRIAN

The women.

He tries to get up, goes dizzy and sinks back into bed.

SORIS

Vaughan took Shianni, Nesiara, Valora and Nessa back to the Arl's estate! And...well.

DARRIAN

Help me up.

SORIS

Darrian, you-

DARRIAN

Now.

Soris helps Darrian stand.

**EXT. VHENADAHL. EVENING.**

Darrian, with Soris' help, approaches the vhenadahl and sees the chaos. His face turns into a grimace.

The city elves gather around Valendrian by the vhenadahl. The wedding decorations have been torn down and the food thrown onto the ground.

Valendrian tries to calm everyone. Cyrion stands close to him. Mother Boann watches from aside, her robes dirty and slightly torn.

VALENDRIAN

Please, all of you, listen. We are all upset, and with good reason. But there is nothing we can do right now.

Some murmur approval while others yell in anger.

CITY ELF GIRL

He's right, there's nothing we can do.

CITY ELF DOCKWORKER

So we do nothing?! They destroyed our sacred celebration and took our women!

Darrian looks at Soris.

SORIS

They've been like that for the past hour.

DARRIAN

The...the past hour?!

Cyrion steps to Valendrian's side.

CYRION

Friends, it won't do us any good to act with hotheadedness.

This sets something off within Darrian. He breaks away from Soris and staggers towards the attendees.

DARRIAN

And what else should we do? Sit around patiently and wait?

Everyone looks at him in surprise. Valendrian exchanges looks with Darrian and beckons him forward. Darrian grimly complies. The crowd lets him pass. Ocassional whispering surrounds him.

VALENDRIAN

Normally, I'd counsel patience, Darrian, indeed. Unfortunately, the stories about the Arl's son and his appetites are...most disturbing.

DARRIAN

Yes? Well, I'm glad you see it that way. Now, what's the plan?

CYRION

Darrian, there is nothing we can do. We are talking about the Arl's estate. It's a guarded place.

Darrian angrily looks at his father.

DARRIAN

So we just leave them there?

Duncan and Daveth walk in on the scene and stand besides Mother Boann. She gives them a worried look.

Duncan looks at Darrian with careful consideration.

CYRION

That's not what I meant, son. I-

DARRIAN

Say their names.

He turns to the crowd.

DARRIAN

All of you, say their names.

The crowd is silent.

DARRIAN

Shianni. Nesiara. Valora. Nessa. Did you hear those names? Good. Because that's all we're going to get back from them if we don't act!

Murmur among the elves. Darrian looks increasingly unsettled and angry at the same time.

DARRIAN

Nobody? Really?! How can we just cower and abandon them like-

He gets dizzy and leans against the vhenadahl. Cyrion and Soris rush to help him up but he pushes them away.

DARRIAN

I'm not the one in need of help here!

He looks at the wedding ring. It was with him this whole time.

DARRIAN

Soris. Will you help me?

Soris pales.

SORIS

How?

DARRIAN

I don't know! But I don't see any suggestions coming from any of you, do I?

His anger and panic rise as his eyes widen suddenly.

DARRIAN

Anyone?! The humans will slaughter our kin once more!

Everyone just looks at him in painful silence.

Duncan gazes at Darrian with concern. Darrian loses it and roars in rage.

DARRIAN

SAY SOMETHING!

The crowd, including Soris and Cyrion, steps back, but not Valendrian, who just looks at him in sadness.

After a long moment, **CARONEL** , a young elven worker, nervously steps forth.

CARONEL

May I...may I offer a suggestion?

Darrian looks at him urgently. He swallows and keeps going.

CARONEL

I work inside the estate.

Darrian's eyes light up in anticipation.

CARONEL

I could sneak one, perhaps two others in through the servants' entrance.

He shrugs.

CARONEL

Nobody will notice an extra pair of elves looking around.

New murmur. Darrian, ignoring it, places both hands on Caronel's shoulders, only managing a grim nod.

Daveth looks along from behind, getting visibly impressed.

Darrian slowly looks at Soris. Soris ponders for a moment but nods his confirmation.

DARRIAN

Two.

DAVETH (O.S.)

You will need weapons.

Everyone turns to the humans. Darrian walks through the crowd, right to Daveth.

Duncan watches Daveth carefully.

DARRIAN

Do you have some?

Daveth gracefully presents two sharp daggers.

DAVETH

Made for some right back-alley justice. A man should be able to defend his loved ones properly, after all. And I doubt your fists will do much against armed guards.

Darrian slowly takes the daggers and hands one to Soris, who now stands beside him.

Duncan allows himself a quick smile at Daveth before turning to Darrian.

DUNCAN

Arl Urien shall have a council about the oncoming Darkspawn Horde at the Royal Palace, a council I shall attend in exactly one hour. Such talks usually last for several hours, well after sunset. Naturally, he took some of his guards along and neither shall be back at the estate until the discussions are deemed fruitful.

Darrian nods. He understands. He looks between Duncan and Daveth.

DARRIAN

Why are you two helping us? I was under the impression, Grey Wardens don't get involved.

Daveth winks.

DAVETH

Recruit.

DUNCAN

I have my reasons, Darrian. All in due time. For now, there is no time for explanations.

He gestures Daveth and Mother Boann to come.

DUNCAN

Let us leave.

The two follow him.

Darrian wants to say something but Valendrian steps up behind him and Soris.

VALENDRIAN

You shall try. For your own honour.

He gives a sideglance to the food Darrian stole the night before.

VALENDRIAN

And the honour of the women. Trust in the Maker.

Caronel passes by them.

CARONEL

I'll make sure the way is clear. Do you know where the servants' entrance is?

Darrian nods. Caronel nods in return and runs off.

Darrian looks at Valendrian, then back at his wedding ring, then at the dagger.

DARRIAN

We'll make the humans pay.

VALENDRIAN

Don't let anger blind you. Vaughan may have taken our women, but Duncan and Daveth offered you their help. People are more than just their appearance or ancestry.

He walks off.

Darrian looks at Soris and regards his wedding attire.

DARRIAN

Go and get dressed. This is no servant's look.

As he begins to walk off...

CYRION (O.S.)

Darrian!

DARRIAN

Not now, father.

He runs off.

Cyrion looks after him with great worry.

**EXT. ALIENAGE GATES. EVENING.**

Duncan, Daveth and Mother Boann walk out of the Alienage gates.

DUNCAN

That was a noble deed for someone who prides himself a professional thief.

Daveth looks at him and shrugs.

DAVETH

Never prided myself with that.

Duncan smiles.

DUNCAN

I must head to the Royal Palace. Daveth, bring Mother Boann back to the Chantry...then I want you to do something else.

DAVETH

Oho, another recruitment test?

Duncan slowly approaches Daveth and begins telling him something.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - DUNGEON. NIGHT.**

A dark dungeon cell in the Arl of Denerim's Estate. Shianni leans against a wall, a bruise on her cheek resembling the slap mark of a hand. Nesiara, with messy hair, and Valora with a cut on her forehead, are hugging each other for comfort. Nessa kneels on the ground, trembling in fear. Whatever Vaughan and his men did to them in the meantime, it left its marks.

NESSA

Maker keep us, Maker protect us. Maker keep us, Maker protect us.

Shianni looks at her, unnerved.

SHIANNI

Stop it, you're driving me insane.

NESSA

Maker keep us, Maker protect us.

Shianni stands up and walks to her.

SHIANNI

Nessa. Come back to us.

NESSA

Maker keep-

SHIANNI

Nessa!

She shakes her and Nessa looks her in the eyes, afraid.

NESSA

S-sorry.

SHIANNI

While we're here, all of us have to remain focused. Do you understand?

She nods, tears in her eyes. Shianni pats her shoulders gently and stands up.

VALORA

What...what are they going to do to us?

SHIANNI

What colour is my hair?

VALORA

Well...red...obviously?

SHIANNI

Exactly. Obviously. What do you think they'll do to us?

Valora looks down at the ground while Nessa trembles more.

Shianni sits back, visibly stressed. Nesiara puts a gentle hand on her shoulder.

NESIARA

I suppose they won't just let us go home if we do what they want and swear to forget this ever happened?

Shianni laughs drily at that.

NESIARA

I...I hope Darrian's all right.

SHIANNI

I've seen him taking worse. I'd be more worried about us.

Nessa looks at them in clear panic.

NESSA

Do we resist? Should we resist? It'll be worse if we resist!

SHIANNI

It will be worse if we don't.

Valora hears footsteps outside.

VALORA

Someone's coming.

Shianni jumps up.

SHIANNI

Get behind me.

Valora and Nesiara firmly grab Nessa in her midst and go behind Shianni.

Shianni feigns confidence but is visibly stressed and uncertain too.

SHIANNI

If an opportunity presents itself, take it.

NESIARA

Opportunity? What kind of opportunity?

SHIANNI

I don't know. An opportunity.

The door is unlocked and a bunch of guards, led by Kylon, enter.

Shianni faces them with pure malice as Kylon steps forward. He clearly doesn't like the position he's in. He points at Shianni.

KYLON

We are here to escort you to Lord Vaughan. You would be wise to not resist.

Nessa shrieks in panic and tears well up in her eyes.

NESSA

Stay away from her!

One of the guards draws a blade and is about to approach Nessa. Kylon is about to step in when Shianni throws herself in front of the guardsman!

SHIANNI

Maker, I'm coming! All right! I'm coming. Just lower the blade.

The guard slaps Shianni across the face and she falls to her knees.

NESIARA

Shianni!

Kylon pushes the guard aside.

KYLON

They are not to be harmed!

Reluctantly, the guard steps back.

Kylon offers Shianni his hand. She spits into it.

SHIANNI

I can walk alone, human.

Kylon regards her with sympathy.

KYLON

If you want to survive this night, you will. Be reasonable, elf. You are unarmed, outnumbered, untrained. Just follow the instructions and you'll be out of here.

Shianni opens her mouth to say something, ponders and grimly nods.

SHIANNI

Lead the way then. I can't wait to attend Lord Vaughan's little party.

NESSA

What?!

KYLON

Let us go.

NESSA

No!

SHIANNI

What will happen to them?

KYLON

I...don't know.

He leads Shianni outside. She looks back at the other three women. They look at her with brave nods and she nods back.

When she turns around, her face turns horror-struck.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - CORRIDOR - NIGHT. CONTINUOUS.**

Kylon and the guards lead Shianni through the corridor. She tries to maintain her composure, mostly succeeding. One of the guards looks at her in contempt.

GUARD

Look at you, knife-ear. Bold and brave outside, a whimpering vegetable in here.

Kylon looks at the man warningly but he ignores him.

GUARD

Almost a shame that Lord Vaughan can have you for himself though, really. They don't have wenches like you in the Pearl.

He touches Shianni's shoulder. She bolts forward, catching the front guards by surprise and glides between them.

KYLON

Hold her!

She runs around a corner, only to be surprised by another guard, who pushes her onto the ground.

The guards laugh, all except Kylon. He begins to help Shianni up.

SHIANNI

Get away from me!

KYLON

I have to insist, I'm afraid.

Unnoticed by the guards, he places something in the pocket of Shianni's dress. Shianni notices and is momentarily frozen in surprise. Kylon uses this moment to help her up.

KYLON

Onwards. Lord Vaughan doesn't like waiting.

As the guards move along with Shianni in their midst, Caronel looks out from another corridor and slowly moves away.

**EXT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE. SERVANTS' ENTRANCE. NIGHT.**

Night has fallen over Denerim.

Darrian and Soris, dressed in common clothes, stare up at the giant structure of the Arl's estate.

SORIS

That's...some estate.

DARRIAN

You've never seen it up close before?

SORIS

...have you?

Caronel appears from behind a corner. He looks out for them, sees them and gestures to come.

Darrian and Soris approach him.

CARONEL

You made it. There's just one guard at the entrance. Are you ready?

DARRIAN

Lead the way.

Caronel sneaks ahead and the two pursue.

As they move through a dark alley between the estate and a wall, Darrian whispers to himself.

DARRIAN

Four for four...even exchange, right?

He spits on the ground.

SORIS

Are you all right, cousin?

Darrian breathes.

DARRIAN

I am responsible for all of this, Soris. We can't fail this, do you understand? We can't.

SORIS

What do you mean?

DARRIAN

The food, the robbing, I was in all of it.

Soris is momentarily surprised but then he puts a hand on Darrian's shoulder.

SORIS

Then let's not fail now.

Caronel returns.

CARONEL

Yeah, still where I left him.

He points ahead. A sleeping guard leans by the wall, a bottle lying by his side, a drink spilling out of it.

Caronel turns to Darrian and Soris and offers a weak grin.

CARONEL

I...know what he likes.

Darrian and Soris whistle.

DARRIAN

Hey, what's your name?

CARONEL

Oh, Caronel.

DARRIAN

Well, Caronel. Thank you.

CARONEL

Don't thank me yet, there's more to be done. Come on.

He leads them past the guard, into the servants' entrance.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - NIGHT. CONTINUOUS.**

The three elves enter the estate. Darrian closes the door behind them.

SORIS

I suppose you don't have any idea where Vaughan may keep them?

CAROLEN

Actually, I do. But, Darrian, Shianni was on her way to him as we spoke.

Darrian's face pales.

DARRIAN

So they are separated.

He thinks for a moment.

DARRIAN

Soris. Go with Carolen. I'll find Shianni.

SORIS

Splitting up? That doesn't seem like a good idea.

DARRIAN

Well, I'm all out of good ideas. I need fast ideas.

SORIS

But-

DARRIAN

We'll meet back in the Alienage if worst comes to worst. Don't wait.

CAROLEN

I don't know where Vaughan's chambers are. I was never stationed in the upper floors.

DARRIAN

No problem.

He begins walking off.

Soris looks after him, worried.

**INT. ROYAL PALACE - CORRIDOR. NIGHT.**

Duncan walks down a corridor in the Royal Palace, towards the war room. Two royal guards, one of them being Elric, stand in front of the door.

Elric regards Duncan with a nod.

ELRIC

They await you, Warden-Commander.

Duncan nods and approaches the door.

**INT. ROYAL PALACE - WAR ROOM. NIGHT. CONTINUOUS.**

Duncan enters the war room.

Cailan, Anora, Loghain and Eamon are gathered around the war table. Also among them are **BANN TEAGAN** , Eamon's brother, Urien, and **BRYCE COUSLAND** , the Teyrn of Highever. Duncan nods to all respectfully.

Cailan happily looks up as Duncan enters.

CAILAN

Ah, Duncan! Has your search been successful?

DUNCAN

More or less, Your Majesty. Please forgive my delay, but I encountered...

He gives a side glance to Urien.

DUNCAN

...unforeseen circumstances.

Loghain regards him grimly.

LOGHAIN

If that is all, we may resume our meeting.

Duncan joins them at the table and regards the map of Ferelden in front of him.

LOGHAIN

If we are able to estimate the proportions of the Darkspawn Horde, we may have an advantage. We must approach them on a battlefield of our choice.

Anora regards Duncan respectfully.

ANORA

Warden-Commander, were you able to receive a clear view of the Horde when you were there?

DUNCAN

Not entirely.

I do, however, know that they number more than a thousand.

He puts a finger on the Korcari Wilds and traces a straight line.

DUNCAN

The entire horizon of this region is covered by what the Order calls a blightcloud.

Such a phenomenon only occurs during particularly large Darkspawn gatherings. Such large gatherings, in turn, occur during a Blight.

A murmur goes through the room.

URIEN

A cloud serves our estimations?

DUNCAN

It is the only estimate I can provide.

Urien sighs and rubs his head tiredly.

URIEN

Then perhaps you shouldn't have provided one at all.

Bryce extends a calming gesture to him.

BRYCE

Calm, Arl Kendells. If the Warden-Commander proclaims danger, who are we to disagree?

URIEN

The last Blight was ages ago. How can anyone know for certain what the approaching signs are?

BRYCE

In the same way we remember how to combat any enemy.

ANORA

My lords, I propose patience. It has already been decided that we shall meet the horde in combat. This plan has both of our approvals.

She looks at Cailan. Momentary silence. Then, Cailan clears his throat.

CAILAN

Marvellous. Now then, the battlefield, if I recall? Loghain?

Loghain, who is watching this whole scene stoically, studies the map intently.

LOGHAIN

The horizon...

He looks at the Korcari Wilds, stretches out his finger and points directly at a spot called Ostagar.

LOGHAIN

Here. The ruins of Ostagar.

EAMON

The Tevinter fortress? It is all but crumbling. Are you certain?

Loghain gives Duncan a look.

LOGHAIN

If what our Warden-Commander says is true, this is the best strategic position to meet the enemy. Nearly all of the Korcari Wilds lead into this valley before opening up to the rest of Ferelden. The ruins will provide us with cover, multiple layers, the high ground, all of it.

Cailan looks visibly excited.

CAILAN

Then this is where we shall make our stand against the Darkspawn.

He regards the attendees.

CAILAN

There are preparations to be made.

URIEN

I shall return to my estate immediately and make arrangements.

Duncan's eyes narrow. He looks at Cailan.

DUNCAN

Your Majesty?

CAILAN

Duncan?

DUNCAN

Shouldn't we also discuss the state of Denerim once we move the soldiers into the south? I was made aware of rising crime waves and would not see the heart of Ferelden corrupted while we protect its body.

Urien looks at him in slight surprise but then gives Cailan a look of expectation. Cailan shrugs.

CAILAN

Why not?

Duncan relaxes a bit.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - CORRIDOR - NIGHT.**

Kylon and the guards lead Shianni to a heavy wooden door. Kylon firmly grabs Shianni by a shoulder. She flinches.

KYLON

Don't get too thirsty in there, elf.

The guards laugh and Shianni is about to say something, when she feels whatever Kylon put into her pocket and stays silent.

Kylon knocks and opens the door, leading Shianni inside.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - VAUGHAN'S CHAMBER. NIGHT. CONTINUOUS.**

Kylon and Shianni enter Vaughan's chamber.

It is a big room with many expensive belongings, like a massive dining table, a bed in the back, cupboards with dusty books, a burning fireplace, and a grand window. Vaughan, Jonaley and Braden sit around the dining table with drinks in their hands, laughing.

VAUGHAN

I have this feeling that there may be much more to celebrate soon!

They see Kylon and Shianni. Vaughan claps his hands.

VAUGHAN

Well, well. Look who it is, boys.

He points at an empty seat at the table.

VAUGHAN

Put her there, Kylon. She looks good in front of the fire.

Kylon gently but firmly guides Shianni to her seat. Shianni looks at him in fury and sits.

BRADEN

It can follow instructions after all.

The three laugh.

VAUGHAN

Such gentleness, Kylon. One might assume you developed feelings for her. Now get out. We'll call you when we need you.

Kylon looks at them with an unidentifiable expression, bows and leaves.

The three face Shianni. Vaughan's cruel smile from before returns.

VAUGHAN

Welcome to my party, wench.

Shianni doesn't say anything. She just regards him with disgust.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - CORRIDOR - NIGHT.**

Two guards walk through a corridor, talking to each other.

GUARD 2

How many this month alone?

GUARD 3

Beats me, honestly. He keeps that all under lock and key.

GUARD 2

I just wonder where he disposes of them.

Darrian comes around the corner, his head low, feigning a crooked back, like a typical broken elven servant.

GUARD 2

And here I was wondering if we'd have to see more of them tonight.

GUARD 3

Hey, knife-ear! Hurry up, will you? Our patrol is already miserable enough without seeing your kind slurping around.

Darrian passes between them. As he does so, he quickly brandishes Daveth's dagger from his sleeve and quickly cuts the guards' blades from their belts, along with their sheaths.

GUARD 2

What-

Darrian uses their surprise to his advantage, quickly jumps behind Guard 3 and pushes him into Guard 2. The two lose balance and collapse on the ground. Guard 3's helmet falls off.

Darrian grabs Guard 3's head with both hands and smashes it into the floor, face first, rendering him unconscious.

Guard 2 wants to attack but Darrian puts the dagger to his throat.

DARRIAN

Vaughan.

Guard 2 trembles in fear.

GUARD 2

Next staircase up and all the way to the left. The last door.

Darrian takes the guard's helmet off.

GUARD 2

Please...

Darrian smashes the helmet into the guard's head. He too goes unconscious.

**SAME PLACE - A FEW MINUTES LATER. CONTINUOUS.**

Darrian drags Guard 2 into a broom chamber and walks out, closing the door.

He walks faster, his head low again.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - DUNGEON. NIGHT.**

Nesiara, Valora and Nessa are still in the dungeon. Nessa trembles from crying.

NESSA

What will they do to her? Will they come for us next? Maker, why?

Nesiara puts her arm around Nessa and calms her quietly.

NESIARA

Our fate is in the Maker's hands. We cannot predict his plans.

VALORA

But we can surely predict Vaughan's.

Sounds of a key in the door. The women freeze.

NESIARA

Nessa, get behind me.

Nessa does so and Valora joins them.

The door opens and three guards enter. One of them is the one who wanted to strike at Nessa before. Nessa whimpers in fear. The light of the guards' torches illuminates the dungeon.

GUARD

Well, ladies. It would almost seem like Lord Vaughan has no interest in you for now.

NESSA

So...we...we can go?

The guards laugh and the light makes their cruel smiles appear monstrous and distorted.

GUARD

Let's have some fun.

They approach the women.

NESIARA

Stay away from us, I warn you.

GUARD

Or what, knife-ear?

Suddenly, the sounds of running footsteps outside the door. The guards turn around.

Soris walks into the chamber, holding Daveth's dagger, an awkward expression on his face.

SORIS

Hello.

The womens' eyes widen.

NESIARA, VALORA, NESSA

Soris?!

Soris gives them a nervous shrug. The guards look at him, then at the dagger and laugh.

GUARD

We'll...make this quick.

Carolen walks into the room. Soris sweats visibly.

SORIS

Is that your plan?

Carolen closes the door.

SORIS

Is that your plan?!

Carolen looks at Soris, then at the women.

CAROLEN

No.

He looks at the torches in the guards' hands.

CAROLEN

Now.

He snaps with his fingers. Suddenly, all the fire is extinguished. Carolen used magic.

GUARD (O.S.)

What in the Maker's-

Sounds of fighting in the darkness. Beating, slashing, armour shattering on the ground. The guards screaming. Soris, Carolen, Nesiara and Valora beating them visciously, Nessa yelling in fright.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - CORRIDOR - NIGHT. CONTINUOUS.**

The dungeon door is closed. Muffled sounds of fighting from inside. Then, the door opens. Soris and Carolen exit, both with torn clothes and a few bruises. Nesiara, Valora and Nessa follow. Nesiara and Valora too have bruises while Nessa looks like she's in a shock.

Carolen slams the door shut behind them.

Soris looks at him in awe.

SORIS

Was that...I mean...

CAROLEN

You saw nothing.

SORIS

Well...I quite agree.

He regards the women.

SORIS

Are you all right?

Valora runs into him, giving him a hug and a kiss.

Soris is way too surprised to respond but he blushes.

VALORA

You came! You actually came!

SORIS

We had some help.

CAROLEN

And now we need to get out of here.

NESIARA

Is...is Darrian here?

SORIS

He's getting Shianni. Come on.

They begin to run. Nessa walks a few steps but is way too shocked to keep going. Carolen quickly runs back to her and gently helps her along.

**EXT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE. SERVANTS' ENTRANCE. NIGHT.**

The guard is still sleeping outside. Footsteps and Daveth's shadow appears above him.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - CORRIDOR - NIGHT.**

Darrian slowly sneaks behind a corner and sees Kylon and various other guards positioned outside Vaughan's chambers. His face turns grim and pondering.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - VAUGHAN'S CHAMBER. NIGHT. CONTINUOUS.**

Shianni watches as Vaughan and his friends drink again. She can't stay silent anymore.

SHIANNI

Filthy humans.

The three look at her and laugh.

BRADEN

It speaks!

JONALEY

Feistily at that.

VAUGHAN

This will be enjoyable. But all in good time.

He stands up and walks towards Shianni.

VAUGHAN

But your presence seems to have me adopt some of your kind's lack of civilised understanding. I completely forgot to offer you anything.

He pours Shianni some ale.

VAUGHAN

Go on, drink it. It's better than anything you will ever get in your life. Well, however much may remain of it.

He puts the cup in front of Shianni, smiling.

Shianni takes the cup, looks at it, and spills its contents into Vaughan's face.

Vaughan roars in rage and slaps Shianni on her injured side. She falls to the ground, the second time this evening. Tears of hatred glimmer in her eyes.

Vaughan throws the cup at her.

VAUGHAN

Pick it up, knife-ear. And pour me some more!

He walks away to clean his face.

Shianni notices that Kylon's "gift" to her has fallen out of her pocket. It's rat poison.

Shianni's eyes widen slightly. She looks at the cup, then back at the poison.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - CORRIDOR - NIGHT. CONTINUOUS.**

Darrian watches the guards.

A small rat crawls up to him and scratches his boot.

Darrian steps back in surprise, causing the sound of a footstep. He curses silently as the rat scurries off.

Kylon listens to what's going on in the room, when he hears the footsteps.

He ponders for a moment, then nods.

KYLON

Guards, with me.

He begins walking...into the opposite direction.

Darrian watches in surprise, as Kylon and his men disappear down a staircase right next to Vaughan's chambers.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - VAUGHAN'S CHAMBER. NIGHT. CONTINUOUS.**

Shianni rises from below the table, holding the cup, shaking. Even though she handles herself well, the stress is beginning to take its toll.

She takes the ale bottle and pours the rest into the cup. Now the bottle's empty.

Jonaley, who clearly had more to drink than the rest, laughs.

JONALEY

Hey, hey, Vaughan! Look! She's got a bottle again!

Vaughan shoots him a fierce look.

VAUGHAN

Silence, you idiot!

He snatches the bottle from her and faces her in the firelight. His wounds from Shianni's attack appear way more ghastly now, giving him an unnatural, wretched appearance.

He takes the cup and puts it on the table.

VAUGHAN

Kylon!

No answer. Vaughan's face contorts with impatience.

VAUGHAN

Kylon!

No answer.

VAUGHAN

Braden. Go and see where he is. And fetch us another bottle while you're at it.

BRADEN

Why me? Make the knife-ear do it!

VAUGHAN

Oh no, no no no. I have a much more...pleasant task for her.

Braden sighs and gets up.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - CORRIDOR - NIGHT. CONTINUOUS.**

Braden exits Vaughan's chambers and closes the door. He sees that no guards are present. He frowns and looks around.

BRADEN

Kylon? Kylon!

He walks towards the staircase next to the chamber and looks down. Nobody there.

Suddenly, someone kicks him from behind. Screaming, Braden falls down the dark staircase, crushing some bones.

Darrian looks down where he fell, no pity whatsoever.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - VAUGHAN'S CHAMBER. NIGHT. CONTINUOUS.**

Jonaley eyes Vaughan's cup.

JONALEY

Hey, Vaughan. If you won't drink it, let me!

VAUGHAN

Go ahead.

Shianni supresses a nervous flinch as Jonaley takes the cup and empties it in one go.

Vaughan turns to Shianni and quickly approaches her. In a moment of panic, she grabs the bottle. Vaughan knocks her hand away and presses her against the wall.

SHIANNI

Let me go, you stuff-shirt son of a-

VAUGHAN

I will enjoy taming you. And when I'm done with you, I will see the pretty bride. Then, perhaps, I will return what's left of you to your filthy hive of savages.

Suddenly, Jonaley starts choking.

Vaughan turns away from Shianni and watches in confusion.

VAUGHAN

Jonaley?

Jonaley's eyes redden and bloody foam appears out of his mouth.

Vaughan's face turns to a mask of horror.

Jonaley stretches out his arms to him, then collapses onto the ground, dead.

The poisoned cup falls beside him onto the floor.

Vaughan looks at Shianni with wide eyes.

VAUGHAN

You...

He launches at her. Shianni dodges and runs towards the door.

At this moment, the door opens and Darrian storms inside.

Shianni's eyes fill with tears of relief.

SHIANNI

Darrian!

Darrian approaches Shianni and looks at her bruised face. Then, he looks at Jonaley's body, then to Vaughan.

DARRIAN

Did he...

SHIANNI

No.

Darrian nods.

DARRIAN

Close the door.

Shianni does so. Together, they approach Vaughan.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - CORRIDOR - NIGHT.**

Soris and the others sneak through a corridor.

SORIS

Almost there.

They turn around a corner and see a singular man, Daveth, dressed as a guard, looking at them.

SORIS

We can take him.

With fierce expressions, they approach him. Daveth holds up his arms.

He sees more guards approaching and runs towards them.

DAVETH

Intruders in the wine cellar. I need back-up there!

The guards don't hesitate. They run past him and turn into another, separate corridor.

Soris regards the others with confusion.

Daveth returns to them and takes off his helmet.

VALORA

It's the Grey Warden!

Soris looks relieved. He takes out the dagger and hands it to him.

DAVETH

Much obliged, friend!

He takes the dagger.

DAVETH

Now let's get out of here. Where's Darrian?

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - VAUGHAN'S CHAMBER. NIGHT.**

Darrian and Shianni slowly approach Vaughan, backing him against the window. He tries to maintain a calm demeanour.

VAUGHAN

All right, let's not be too hasty here. Surely we can talk this over.

Darrian laughs.

DARRIAN

You really think you can talk your way out of this? You're not me.

Shianni grabs the empty bottle.

VAUGHAN

Think for a minute. Kill me, and you ruin more lives than just your own. By dawn, the city will run red with elven blood!

Darrian and Shianni continue to approach.

DARRIAN

More than you have already spilt in your worthless years?

VAUGHAN

Think about it! You know how this ends!

SHIANNI

That we do.

VAUGHAN

We could talk this through, now that you have my undivided attention. Kill me and destroy all you care about or hear me out and change your life for the better.

Darrian and Shianni look at each other, then back at Vaughan. Shianni suddenly looks nervous as she glances towards the fireplace.

SHIANNI

Another purge...

DARRIAN

If you have something to say, go on. Amuse us.

VAUGHAN

If you kill me tonight, my father won't let that go. Your pigsty of an Alienage will be burned to the ground. Or you turn and walk away, with forty sovereigns added to your purses.

Darrian and Shianni exchange looks. They seem to come to a silent agreement.

DARRIAN

Forty sovereigns. That is a lot of gold.

VAUGHAN

Yes, yes. Think about the improvements you could make to your homes. Take the gold and leave Denerim and nobody will know about this. Not the guards, not my father, nobody.

Darrian slowly approaches him.

DARRIAN

Where's the gold?

VAUGHAN

It's...it's a deal then?

Darrian puts the dagger away.

DARRIAN

Give us the gold and no daggers or bottles will harm your guts.

Vaughan breathes out in relief and scurries over to a chest.

He takes out a purse and returns to Darrian.

VAUGHAN

Here, take it. Now get out.

Darrian slowly takes the purse and weighs it in his arms.

DARRIAN

That's a very heavy purse indeed.

VAUGHAN

More money than you have ever seen in your lives.

Darrian looks at him.

DARRIAN

And so it is.

In the next moment, he smashes Vaughan's face with the purse. His nose breaks and Vaughan staggers back.

He trips and falls against the window with full force. The glass breaks and he falls out into the night, screaming.

A loud thud, accompanied by the cracking of bones is heard from below.

Darrian looks at Shianni.

DARRIAN

No dagger. No bottle.

Shianni nods. Then, all the stress from the day catches up with her and she finally breaks out in tears.

Darrian hugs her tightly.

DARRIAN

He's gone. He's gone.

He slowly lets go of her. She looks at him and smiles.

SHIANNI

Thank you.

DARRIAN

Let's get out of here.

**EXT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE. NIGHT.**

Kylon and his guards look down at Vaughan's bruised and broken corpse.

KYLON

Search the estate. Whoever did this can't be far.

GUARDS

Yes, sir!

They spread out. Kylon looks down at Vaughan and spits on him.

**EXT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE. SERVANTS' ENTRANCE. NIGHT.**

Daveth stands guard at the servants' entrance, the sleeping guard, only dressed in his gambeson, lying beside him.

Alarm bells ring from the estate and he whistles nervously.

DAVETH

Come on, come on.

Darrian and Shianni run out of the building.

DAVETH

Oh, thank the Maker, finally.

He approaches them.

DARRIAN

Daveth!

DAVETH

The others are on their way back. Let's go, quickly.

The guard slowly opens his eyes.

Darrian gives Daveth his dagger.

DARRIAN

It was useful. Thank you.

DAVETH

My pleasure. Now let's go.

They are about to go, when Darrian suddenly yells out in pain.

The guard shot a crossbow bolt into his leg.

SHIANNI

Darrian!

She kneels besides Darrian. The trampling footsteps of approaching guards comes from inside.

Darrian looks there and then back at Shianni, then at Daveth.

DARRIAN

Take her, quickly!

Daveth nods and gently grabs Shianni. She tries to fight him.

SHIANNI

No! No! Let me go!

She stops when she sees Darrian's expression. Tears well up in her eyes and she lets Daveth take her away.

The two disappear in the darkness.

Darrian is surrounded by guards, led by Kylon.

Kylon looks at him and sighs.

KYLON

Did you do it?

Darrian looks at the guard who shot his leg and sighs.

DARRIAN

Yes.

KYLON

Take him.

The guards brutally take Darrian in custody. He looks strangely at peace. His goal was accomplished.

The twin moons shine brightly over Denerim as the alarm bells continue to ring through the night.

**CLOSING CREDITS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. We have almost completely finished adapting the city elf origin. Next episode will also see the introduction of a few more characters you may possibly, most definitely, know.
> 
> As always, I hope you liked what you saw! Any comment, kudo and view is absolutely appreciated and I can't thank those enough, who have stayed until this point so far! Take care and until next time!


	4. Episode 4 - Chain and Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and welcome back! I'm happy that it didn't take as long as last time. Honestly, I can't ever truly find the right words in these intro notes though I always feel like I have to make one. Oh well, here we are then. Once again, thank you very much for all the new clicks! I appreciate every last one of them.
> 
> This particular chapter deals with something the games have touched upon a bit but didn't really explore in great detail. That only means I could flex that imagination and try out a few things. Oh well, here's Episode 4, I hope you enjoy!

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - VAUGHAN'S CHAMBERS. DAY.**

Arl Urien stands in Vaughan's bedroom, alone, looking down at his son's broken body, mostly covered by a cloth, his bruised face the only visible part. Urien's expression is unreadable.

A knock on the door. Urien doesn't react. Slowly, the door opens and Duncan steps in. He maintains a respectful distance.

DUNCAN

My utmost condolences, Arl Urien.

URIEN

He isn't here.

Duncan looks confused. Urien turns to face him.

URIEN

The elf who did this. For this is why you have come, is it not?

Duncan doesn't say anything. Urien looks back at his son's body.

URIEN

People offer me their sympathies, their condolences. Yet nobody truly means it.

He covers Vaughan's face with the cloth.

URIEN

And I don't blame them.

He walks past Duncan and gives him a dark look.

URIEN

You wish to recruit him, don't you?

DUNCAN

Despite everything that happened, his skills-

URIEN

-cost my son's life. The city will expect retaliation. Without punishment, there shall be no order. And Denerim needs order.

He leaves Duncan standing. The Warden-Commander frowns.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE. NIGHT. FLASHBACK.**

The Alienage is burning. Elven men, women and children run through the streets, away from the inferno.

The episode's title, "Chain and Choice", appears in front of the fire before fading away.

**YOUNG VALENDRIAN** ushers everyone through the centre of the Alienage.

YOUNG VALENDRIAN

To the docks, everyone! Quickly!

**YOUNG DARRIAN** runs through a flaming street, anxiously searching.

An explosion nearby, rubble raining down beside him.

A Denerim city guard approaches him through the street.

Darrian faces him with clear panic in his eyes.

Suddenly, an arrow flies over him and pierces the guard's neck. He falls down, dead.

Darrian yells in surprise and turns around. **ADAIA TABRIS** , his mother, runs towards him, dressed in leather armour, carrying a bow made of ironbark wood.

ADAIA

What are you doing here? you were supposed to leave! Where is your father?

YOUNG DARRIAN

I can help, mother!

ADAIA

Where are your cousins?

Darrian doesn't answer. Adaia grabs him urgently.

ADAIA

Go and find your father. Find your cousins. If you can't, head for the docks. Stay there until I return, do you understand?

YOUNG DARRIAN

Mother-

ADAIA

Do you understand, Darrian?

More guards appear further away. A large figure pushes past them. **ARL AGNAR KENDELLS** , a giant of a man, wielding a two-handed blade, advances toward them.

Darrian trembles and cries. Adaia hugs him tightly.

ADAIA

Go, my son. Go.

She lets go of Darrian and gives him an encouraging smile.

ADAIA

Keep going, and don't look back.

Darrian obeys and quickly begins to run while Adaia advances toward Agnar.

Suddenly, he stops...and looks back.

**INT. FORT DRAKON - DARRIAN'S CELL. DAY. PRESENT.**

Darrian wakes up from a dream and looks around in panic.

He sits in a dark cell inside Fort Drakon.

He winces as his leg still hurts from the crossbow wound.

Suddenly, the door to his cell opens, letting a ray of light flood in.

Kylon enters. Darrian looks up and studies him.

KYLON

Make it quick.

Kylon steps aside and Slim Couldry enters. He gives Kylon a nod and he leaves.

Darrian looks at him, surprised.

DARRIAN

What are you doing here?

COULDRY

What does it look like? Getting you out of here, Tabris. But we only have a few minutes if the guard schedule is correct.

Darrian gets to his feet.

DARRIAN

No raised eyebrows? No guards in the Alienage? Surely the Arl hasn't forgotten where I live.

Couldry pauses.

COULDRY

I believe you misunderstand. You're leaving Denerim.

Darrian's eyes widen a bit.

DARRIAN

Leaving?

He leans against the wall and looks at the ceiling.

DARRIAN

No.

Couldry looks surprised.

COULDRY

No?

DARRIAN

No.

He faces Couldry directly.

DARRIAN

I killed Vaughan. If I vanish, the Alienage will pay the price.

COULDRY

Urien is joining the king in his fight against the Darkspawn in the south. He will have no chance to retaliate to your people.

DARRIAN

You don't know that.

COULDRY

I'm not the one in the cell, cut off from everything.

Darrian ponders and his expression takes on a tired note.

DARRIAN

I appreciate your help, Slim. But I can't. Not after everything. I can't cower away while Shianni, Soris, and all the others suffer.

COULDRY

We'll protect them.

DARRIAN

My answer is No.

Couldry wants to say something but the door opens and Kylon enters.

KYLON

It's time.

Couldry gives a desperate look to Darrian. Then, he relaxes and nods in acceptance.

COULDRY

I...will see that your family won't come to harm.

DARRIAN

I...thank you, Slim.

He exits, gives Darrian a final sad look. The door closes. Darrian is alone in the darkness.

**EXT. DENERIM. DAY.**

A gallows is being prepared in front of the Alienage gates.

**INT. ROYAL PALACE - THRONE ROOM. DAY.**

Duncan enters the throne room. Anora sits in her throne while Loghain stands beside her.

Duncan bows respectfully.

DUNCAN

Your Majesty. Teyrn Loghain.

ANORA

Warden-Commander. What can we assist you with?

DUNCAN

I was hoping to speak to your husband.

LOGHAIN

His Majesty rode out to greet troops from the Bannorn.

His sour face tells how much he disapproves.

LOGHAIN

Rumour has it that your remaining Wardens are among them.

Loghain immediately understands. He nods.

ANORA

Perhaps I can aid you in your query?

DUNCAN

It's about Arl Urien. I would like to...

He looks at Loghain.

DUNCAN

I must request the cancellation of the execution.

Anora and Loghain exchange looks.

ANORA

You are referring to the tragic situation involving Vaughan Kendells and the denizen of the Alienage. I'm afraid, I cannot be of service.

DUNCAN

Your Majesty...with all due respect to the Arl's loss, but-

LOGHAIN

Vaughan Kendells had it coming.

Duncan and Anora both look at Loghain in surprise.

LOGHAIN

I have rarely seen an example of Fereldan nobility so devoid of honour and a sense of duty to his people. Carrying a title means carrying responsibility. So it always was and always shall be. But your request must be denied nevertheless, Warden-Commander.

He approaches Duncan.

LOGHAIN

Soon we are to depart towards Ostagar and wage war against the Darkspawn Horde. Denerim will be left with significantly fewer guards. A perfect chance for Slim Couldry and others of his likeness to exploit our weaknesses. However, if cold, calculating order and law are displayed, it will set an effective example. This elf must die.

DUNCAN

Teyrn Loghain. Darrian Tabris has shown skills essential to our cause. They shouldn't, mustn't be wasted!

LOGHAIN

Do you not have your precious Right of Conscription?

DUNCAN

I-

ANORA

It shall not be invoked this time.

Duncan and Loghain regard Anora.

ANORA

My husband took great care to re-establish the status of your order within our recovering kingdom. You already conscripted a thief into your services, a thief sentenced to death no less. I will not let you tarnish Cailan's efforts and your order's chances of good graces with the people by recruiting the murderer of Arl Urien's son and two other members of the nobility.

Duncan doesn't respond. He knows that both of them are right.

Anora looks at him with genuine sympathy.

ANORA

I am truly sorry, Warden-Commander. But there is no other way.

LOGHAIN

Only a shame that such a skilled one must die because of a wretch like Vaughan.

DUNCAN

Yes. It is a shame.

He bows to Anora, nods to Loghain and leaves.

**INT. DENERIM ALIENAGE - CYRION'S HOUSE. DAY.**

Shianni, Soris, Nesiara, Valora and Cyrion sit around the table. A deafening, painful silence. Vaughan's purse lies on the table.

While Cyrion and Soris look at it with sad hope, Shianni's face is a mask of sorrow. Nesiara regards her with a worried look while Valora simply looks on the ground.

Finally, Shianni snaps and jumps up.

SHIANNI

I'm sorry, I can't.

She paces back and forth, shaking her head.

SHIANNI

This is so wrong.

CYRION

Shianni...

He gets up, his face tired and sad.

CYRION

I...he...

Cyrion touches her shoulder. Shianni stops for a moment, then returns to the table and sits, shaking. Then, she grabs Vaughan's purse and throws it against the wall in a fit of uncontrolled rage.

The purse opens and several sovereigns fall on the dirty floor.

The others look at the situation, unsure of what to do. Shianni gives them all a look. Then she storms outside.

Cyrion attempts to follow her, but Soris gets there first.

The old elf's face is filled with grief. He attempts to sit down and stumbles. Nesiara and Valora quickly catch him gently.

**INT. CYRION'S HOUSE - CYRION'S BEDROOM. DAY.**

Cyrion sits on his bed, alone. He simply looks at the window. Nesiara and Valora talk outside.

NESIARA (O.S.)

We should do something.

VALORA (O.S.)

Give him time, Nesiara.

NESIARA (O.S.)

But-

VALORA (O.S.)

Imagine how he feels compared to us.

Cyrion closes his eyes.

**INT. CYRION'S HOUSE - CYRION AND ADAIA'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. FLASHBACK.**

When he opens them again, these eyes belong to **YOUNG CYRION**.

Sounds of battle from outside. Cyrion looks at the same window. There is a fire raging in the Alienage. It's the same night as in the first flashback.

The door opens and Adaia runs in, dressed in her leather armour.

ADAIA

We have to get out of here! Agnar is advancing!

Cyrion shakes himself free from the image and regards his wife, studying her outfit.

YOUNG CYRION

What are you planning, Adaia?

She simply grabs his hand and starts pulling him outside.

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE. NIGHT. CONTINUOUS.**

Adaia and Cyrion run out of the house to see the Denerim city guard advancing down the street.

ADAIA

Get the others! Run to the docks!

YOUNG CYRION

Why does this sound like a split up?

Adaia squeezes his hand and nudges him forward. There is guilt on her face.

YOUNG CYRION

No, don't even think about-

An explosion and a house collapses in flames. Adaia gives her husband a long look.

ADAIA

I have to set this right, Cyrion.

YOUNG CYRION

But why you?

Adaia gives him a passionate kiss to silence him. She lets go and Cyrion simply watches in anticipation.

ADAIA

Protect Darrian.

She begins running off, readying her bow and arrow.

YOUNG CYRION

Adaia!

She turns around and smiles sadly.

ADAIA

I love you.

She turns and runs. Cyrion watches her with growing concern.

Then, he storms off into the other direction.

He runs into another street and sees, to his horror, how more guards storm the Alienage from this side.

YOUNG CYRION

No...

Then, he suddenly hears the screams of children. His eyes widen and he runs toward the screams.

In an alleyway, he sees **YOUNG SHIANNI** and **YOUNG SORIS** being ambushed by a guard, who is holding a dagger. Soris has a black eye and Shianni stands above him in a protective manner, though clearly afraid herself.

YOUNG CYRION

Stay away from them!

The guard turns around, too slowly. Cyrion tackles him against a wall and punches him in the face.

The guard loses his dagger.

The man regains himself and strikes Cyrion with an iron gauntlet. With a bloody mouth, he collapses.

The guard, sneering, picks Cyrion up and pushes him against the wall. He prepares to slam his fist into Cyrion's face.

Shianni pierces the dagger into the guard's unprotected kneecap. He screams and falls to the ground.

Cyrion sees a nearby rock, picks it up and slams it into the guard's face. The guard goes down.

Cyrion rushes to Shianni and Soris. While Soris is dizzy, Shianni shakes in shock. Cyrion embraces both.

YOUNG CYRION

Shianni! Soris! Where are your parents?

YOUNG SHIANNI

They...they...

Tears flow down her eyes. Cyrion understands and tears well up in his eyes too. Suddenly, he realises something else.

YOUNG CYRION

Where is Darrian?

YOUNG SORIS

He...said...he...he wanted...he wanted to find Aunty Adaia...

YOUNG CYRION

No...

An explosion nearby, sounds of yelling guards.

Cyrion ponders...his face is grief-stricken, and he makes a decision.

YOUNG CYRION

Soris, on my back. Shianni, take my hand.

YOUNG SHIANNI

But-

YOUNG CYRION

Now!

He gets Soris on his back and grabs Shianni's hand. They run.

From above, the entire Alienage is slowly being surrounded by flames.

**EXT. DENERIM DOCKS. NIGHT.**

The city elves gather at the docks. Valendrian rushes among them, counting heads.

Cyrion approaches him.

YOUNG CYRION

Valendrian! Valendrian!

Valendrian turns to him.

YOUNG VALENDRIAN

Cyrion. Thank the Maker, you three made it.

YOUNG CYRION

Valendrian, I know it's a lot to ask, but can you look after my niece and nephew? I need to go back!

YOUNG VALENDRIAN

Cyrion, the children need you here.

YOUNG CYRION

My wife and son need me there!

Shianni tugs at Cyrion's shirt.

YOUNG SHIANNI

Go, uncle. We're safe here.

Cyrion nods and gently sets Soris down. Shianni hugs her brother and Valendrian puts a hand on her shoulder. He gives Cyrion a nod.

Right as Cyrion is about to run back, the loud sound of a horn is heard over the nightly city.

The fighting sounds stop.

Unsure, Cyrion runs away from the docks, toward the Alienage.

Before he can exit the docks, he sees Darrian stumbling out of a street. He looks like he's in shock, not fully registering his surroundings.

YOUNG CYRION

Darrian!

He embraces his son tightly.

YOUNG CYRION

Oh thank the Maker. My boy...

YOUNG DARRIAN

Father...

Cyrion looks at his face. Only now he realises that he came alone. A great worry comes over him.

YOUNG CYRION

Where is your mother?

Darrian doesn't answer. Then, without his facial features undergoing any change, tears run down his cheeks.

Cyrion regards him with horror and realisation. Then, he slowly embraces him again, silently weeping himself.

**INT. CYRION'S HOUSE - CYRION'S BEDROOM. DAY. PRESENT.**

Present-day Cyrion opens his eyes.

He looks away from the window and lowers his head.

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE - CYRION'S HOUSE. DAY.**

Cyrion walks out of the house. He sees Shianni and Soris talking to each other.

They see him approaching. He regards them long, tries to say something, fails.

He starts shaking. Shianni and Soris are both with him and they embrace each other.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - VAUGHAN'S CHAMBERS. DAY.**

Urien regards Vaughan's body, which is still in the same position as before. There are no tears in his eyes, no sorrow. Just emptiness.

He slowly stands up, a tired aging man, and leaves the room.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - CORRIDOR. DAY. CONTINUOUS.**

Urien solemly walks down the corridor.

A tired **ELVEN SERVANT GIRL** carries a plate with incense and doesn't see him coming.

They run into each other and the girl falls to the floor.

When she sees the Arl, she pales and tears roll down her cheeks.

ELVEN SERVANT GIRL

Please forgive me, my Arl! Please, I didn't see you! Please!

Urien regards her. Then, he gently offers a hand.

The girl, confused, slowly, shakily, takes it. Urien helps her up.

URIEN

You...look like you need rest. Go home.

The girl looks at him astonished, then nods quickly and runs away.

He looks after her and gazes out of the window, towards the Alienage.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - CORRIDOR. NIGHT. FLASHBACK.**

**YOUNG URIEN** turns away from the window, as he hears screams from somewhere within the estate.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - AGNAR'S CHAMBERS. NIGHT.**

Urien enters his father's chambers and sees how a drunk Arl Agnar grabs Adaia by the throat, holding her in the air with a single hand, pressing her against the wall.

AGNAR

You will not refuse, wench!

YOUNG URIEN

Let her go, father!

Agnar gazes at his son. Adaia uses this opportunity to kick Agnar upwards into his chin. He screams and lets her go.

Adaia attempts to scurry off but Agnar grabs her by the hair.

AGNAR

You bow down to your arl!

Urien is at his side and puts a firm hand on his arm.

YOUNG URIEN

Let her go.

Agnar gets dizzy from the alcohol and lets Adaia go. She quickly begins to scurry outside.

AGNAR

Guards!

Adaia is apprehended by two guards, who hold her tightly.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - DUNGEON. NIGHT.**

Adaia sits in a dungeon cell, bruised, shaken but unafraid.

The door suddenly opens and Urien steps in. Adaia immediately leaps to her feet.

ADAIA

I swear by the Maker, if you come any step closer, I-

Urien puts his hands up in a calming gesture.

YOUNG URIEN

I'm not here to harm you.

He closes the door. Adaia remains standing.

ADAIA

You're the Arl's son, why should I believe even a word you say?

YOUNG URIEN

That is up to you. I...I'm only here to ask you a question.

Adaia looks at him, confused.

ADAIA

A question.

YOUNG URIEN

May I?

Adaia ponders but nods. Urien comes closer.

YOUNG URIEN

Why not leave the Alienage? I heard of wandering Dalish in the wilds.

Wouldn't your lives seem better than...well, here?

Adaia regards him in surprise.

ADAIA

You...you should study history more, if I may say so. The city elves and the Dalish differ greatly, starting with traditions already.

YOUNG URIEN

Are you so different that you can't coexist?

ADAIA

Asks the Fereldan human after the war with the Orlesian humans.

Urien chuckles.

YOUNG URIEN

Point taken.

He regards her with concern.

YOUNG URIEN

Do you have a family...uh...

ADAIA

Adaia. And yes, I do.

YOUNG URIEN

Do you...love them?

ADAIA

What kind of question is that even?

YOUNG URIEN

One that can't be easily answered among human families.

He kneels down beside her and gently takes her hand. Adaia initially wants to refuse but a trusting look from Urien makes her stop.

Urien retracts his hand. Adaia sees he got her a key for the dungeons.

YOUNG URIEN

Then you best get back to them.

Adaia looks at him astonished. Urien rises and so does Adaia.

YOUNG URIEN

I'm...sorry about my father's actions. Good luck.

He opens the door and prepares to leave.

ADAIA

Lord Urien.

He turns back and regards her. She studies him and eventually gives him a grateful smile.

ADAIA

I will teach my child of humans like you. You're a light in this dark place.

Urien regards her silently, then turns and leaves the cell.

**INT. ARL OF DENERIM'S ESTATE - CORRIDOR. DAY. PRESENT.**

Present-day Urien keeps looking at the Alienage through the window, and the gallows prepared at its gate.

URIEN

I don't know if I'm that.

**INT. FORT DRAKON - DARRIAN'S CELL. NIGHT.**

Darrian is asleep in his cell when the door opens and dim torchlight floods in. He slowly wakes up.

Kylon stands in the doorway, regarding him with pity.

KYLON

It is time.

Darrian stretches and feels a sting in his leg injury. He tries to get up but can't.

DARRIAN

I...think the Maker wants me here.

Kylon approaches him and gently helps him up.

KYLON

I'll have to shackle you.

DARRIAN

Hey, at least you're providing an authentic reflection of our people's true state.

**EXT. DENERIM. NIGHT.**

MONTAGE BEGINS.

A dark, cloudy night over Denerim.

A bunch of guards, led by Kylon, a chained Darrian in their midst, leave the formidable towering Fort Drakon.

The procession continues through a dark alleyway.

They pass by a dark, seemingly abandoned house. Slim Couldry and some other criminals gaze out.

Darrian's face is marked by constrained pain but he keeps walking despite his injured leg.

At the gates to the Royal Palace, Anora, Loghain, Eamon, Teagan and Bryce watch the procession from afar. Anora has a twinge of regret on her face, while Loghain is grimly accepting. Eamon, Teagan and Bryce look sympathetic.

On the battlements, Duncan and Daveth watch the procession from above. Duncan nods to Daveth and both of them swiftly leave.

In the Alienage, Cyrion, Shianni, Soris, Nesiara, Valora, Valendrian, Nessa and many other elves gather around the vhenadahl. Then, they slowly make their way towards the gate.

The gallows in front of the Alienage gates are prepared. Arl Urien, taking the place of the executioner, watches the procession arrive.

Darrian sees the gallows and looks at the Alienage walls. He whistles.

DARRIAN

Aren't we supposed to be the savages?

MONTAGE ENDS.

**EXT. DENERIM - GALLOWS. NIGHT.**

The city elves have all gathered by the gates while various humans stand around the gallows. Duncan and Daveth are among them.

DAVETH

And is there...absolutely nothing we can do?

DUNCAN

We wouldn't be watching this if there was.

Anora and Loghain, dressed in cloaks, have joined the crowd at the back.

Slim Couldry watches everything from a dark rooftop.

Kylon unchains Darrian and offers him assistance. Darrian shakes his head vehemently and begins ascending the steps to the gallows.

At one point, he takes a rest and his face contorts with pain. One of the guards pushes him harshly and he falls to the ground. Kylon pulls the guard back.

SHIANNI

Leave him alone, human!

Soris puts a calming hand on her shoulder.

Darrian, having heard Shianni's voice, looks over at her and gives her a weak half-smug smile.

He slowly stands up and proceeds to the gallows, where Urien awaits him.

Darrian approaches the Arl and looks him directly in the eyes. Urien meets his gaze for a moment and looks away. He then gestures him towards the noose. Darrian breathes in and walks toward it.

The elves grow restless.

With tired movements and slightly shaking hands, Urien ties the noose around Darrian's neck.

That does it for Cyrion. He breaks down and falls on his knees, where he begins to mumble under tears.

CYRION

I'm sorry, Adaia, I'm sorry. I failed you both. I failed.

SORIS

Uncle, come on. Stand up. Let's...let's not make this the last he sees of us.

He gently pulls Cyrion up.

Urien addresses the crowd.

URIEN

Denerim is a place of law, order and justice. Even though we might be facing a Blight, we must not forget our principles. And tonight, swift justice shall be brought upon a murderer. The elf you see here callously and viciously slew my son and heir, Vaughan Kendells, among two other esteemed members of our noble society. Such a crime can only be answered in one way.

Even though Urien tries to sound confident, he doesn't quite get there. Some of the humans cheer, some remain silent. The city elves scream and hiss at the Arl's words.

Urien looks at Darrian and sighs.

URIEN

But even criminals shall not have unheard voices in this city. He shall therefore have a chance to make a stand and tell us his point of view.

Darrian watches the human crowd, his back turned to the elves. He takes a long, deep breath.

DARRIAN

Well, what can I say to you all? If you expect a sob-ridden confession about how much I regret killing these stains on the Maker's land, I'm sorry to ruin the show. Wait...no, I'm really not. And now I am going to turn around and speak to those who actually matter to me.

Some shocked gasps, a few laughs even. Darrian slowly turns to the gates and faces the city elves. Urien watches him intently.

Darrian's smugness drops when he sees his family and the rest of the Alienage behind them.

DARRIAN

Oh...well...this isn't half as easy as talking to those humans, you know? I...mmhh...honestly, what can I say?

He stops himself and regards them with momentary sorrow. He looks all of his family members, including Nesiara and Valora, and also Valendrian, individually in the eyes. Suddenly, he remembers something.

DARRIAN

My mother said something once. And I think it's appropriate to repeat it here.

Meanwhile, Urien is gazing at the Alienage. He is clearly plagued by memories.

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE. NIGHT. FLASHBACK.**

The night of the purge again.

Young Urien stands at his father's side, gazing at the destruction of the houses and the fire. He looks horrified.

AGNAR

Come out, knife-ears! I am not done with you yet! You can't hide forever!

He gestures the city guard to move onwards. Urien rushes to his father.

YOUNG URIEN

Father, this is enough! Please, let them go!

Agnar slaps Urien across the face and he falls onto the ground. He looks down at him in contempt.

AGNAR

Then go and join them, weakling! Die in the fire!

He turns around and prepares to march forward.

Urien, in a momentary rage, grabs his blade. But then, he stops.

Agnar stops too, his eyes narrowing.

Adaia steps out of the inferno in front of them, carrying her bow, dressed in her leather armour, a grim expression on her face.

ADAIA

Enough, Agnar.

Agnar grins and readies his blade.

AGNAR

Finally.

He begins to slowly approach her. Adaia is calm and serene.

ADAIA

All of us have a goal in life. But sometimes the Maker, or whoever is in charge of the world, doesn't will it that way. And, well, there isn't really that much you can do about it.

**EXT. DENERIM - GALLOWS. NIGHT. PRESENT.**

DARRIAN

But there is something you can do, even if you think you can't: You can damn well make the best out of it.

Urien looks at Darrian, completely mortified.

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE. NIGHT. FLASHBACK.**

Agnar and Adaia are ever closer.

A guard wants to shoot her, but Urien holds him back, watching.

ADAIA

You can kill us.

**EXT. DENERIM - GALLOWS. NIGHT. PRESENT.**

DARRIAN

You can shackle us.

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE. NIGHT. FLASHBACK.**

ADAIA

You can oppress us.

**EXT. DENERIM - GALLOWS. NIGHT. PRESENT.**

DARRIAN

But you can never...

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE. NIGHT. FLASHBACK.**

ADAIA

...break us.

Agnar's grin turns into a sneer and he launches at her, swinging his blade. Adaia prepares an arrow and jumps out of the way.

**EXT. DENERIM - GALLOWS. NIGHT. PRESENT.**

The place is absolutely silent. Darrian looks at the city elves and smiles.

Loghain looks at him with respect. Anora is awed.

Duncan and Daveth both look regretful. They really wanted him for the Wardens.

Slim Couldry smiles sadly, and so does Kylon.

DARRIAN

Keep going, and don't look back. The words of my mother, Adaia Tabris.

Urien's eyes widen in shock.

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE. NIGHT. FLASHBACK.**

Agnar and Adaia face each other. both are beaten, bloodied and barely standing. Adaia has one last arrow and Agnar's strength clearly lasts for only one more strike.

Urien looks back and forth between them. And then, he sees a tiny figure standing far away, looking at Adaia. It's Darrian.

Darrian stares at the whole scenario in horror and disbelief.

Then, Agnar launches at Adaia and she simultaneously fires her last arrow.

As they both deal each other fatal wounds off-screen, Urien closes his eyes in sorrow and acceptance.

Darrian's eyes widen with shock and he stumbled back a bit, as if struck by a fist.

Some of the guards spot him and proceed to advance.

Urien sees him too, and with that comes the realisation: He's the Arl now.

YOUNG URIEN

Stop!

The guards stop immediately.

YOUNG URIEN

Fall back! Everyone, fall back!

He takes out his horn and blows into it, the same sound Cyrion heard from the docks.

He looks back to Darrian and, for a moment, their eyes meet.

Then, Darrian, still in shock, turns around and walks away.

Urien watches him leave, his eyes widened.

**EXT. DENERIM - GALLOWS. NIGHT. PRESENT.**

Urien has the same expression as he did so many years ago.

In the blink of an eye, he takes out his sword and lunges at Darrian. The elves scream, the humans gasp.

The sword cuts through the noose. Darrian's eyes widen in surprise.

Urien, as if struck by thunder, gazes at the human crowd.

URIEN

There will be no execution! There is nothing left to see! Go home!

The city elves stare at Urien and Darrian in disbelief.

The crowd doesn't move.

KYLON

You heard the Arl! Move along!

The guards begin to urge the citizens and, slowly, they disperse.

Loghain ushers Anora away. He turns around and looks at Darrian with an unreadable expression, before disappearing into the night.

Slim Couldry sighs in relief and vanishes from the rooftops.

Duncan and Daveth stay.

Urien, shaking, sits down on the gallows, then looks at the Alienage gates.

URIEN

Open the gates!

The gates open and Darrian's family comes out, while the other elves remain.

Darrian throws the noose to the ground and stumbles towards them, still in disbelief.

Shianni flies into his arms and hugs him tightly. Soris joins in. Darrian answers the hug but laughs.

DARRIAN

I just escaped death, don't test faith!

SHIANNI

Shut up.

CYRION

Darrian...

Shianni and Soris let go of him. Darrian looks at Cyrion who slowly approaches and gently embraces him in a similar way to their embrace after the purge.

Slowly, they let go of each other.

Darrian looks at Urien, who slowly approaches them. While the other elves look less than pleased, Darrian is more confused.

DARRIAN

Arl Urien? Not that I am opposed to this change of events...but why?

Urien looks at the cloudy sky.

URIEN

I always wondered...what did I do in all my years to fail so miserably?

Darrian wants to respond but lets it be.

URIEN

My family has done much wrong to your kind. My father's purge, my son's misdeeds. I thought...if I would stay away from you and not interfere...

His voice breaks. Then, he regards all the elves and looks at Darrian again.

URIEN

A very brave elf told me something many years ago. I choose to honour her words.

Darrian wants to say something but doesn't. The Arl slowly turns away and walks off into the night, accompanied by Kylon and the guards.

The clouds clear and moonlight falls onto the place.

Darrian looks around and sees Duncan and Daveth. Together, the Tabris family approach them.

DARRIAN

Daveth. I...thank you for what you did. I would like to repay you if I can.

DAVETH

Oh trust me, that right there was repayment enough.

He looks at Duncan and he nods.

**EXT. VHENADAHL. NIGHT.**

Darrian and Duncan stand beneath the vhenadahl.

DUNCAN

I met your mother on one of my trips to Denerim. Or rather, I ran into her. I was being careless and a group of elves attacked me here. But then she came.

DARRIAN

I can picture this perfectly.

DUNCAN

Yes. Already back then, I saw great potential in her. I made the offer. There was no Blight. The answer was No.

DARRIAN

But now there is a Blight.

DUNCAN

Yes. Now there is a Blight.

He turns away from Duncan and faces his family, including Nesiara and Valora. They all stand and watch him.

Slowly, Darrian turns back to Duncan.

DARRIAN

What happened at the gallows won't be forgotten. Sooner or later, people will trouble us again. I can imagine Vaughan has some friends who would cherish the chance to take vengeance.

Duncan doesn't answer, he nods him to go on.

Darrian scans his family's faces. There is absolutely no objection in them, only the fear of saying goodbye.

He returns to Duncan.

DARRIAN

If there is truly a Blight approaching, I guess it's a pain in the ass for all of us. And after seeing what Shianni and Soris can do, I think I can use my exceptional skills elsewhere.

He takes a deep breath.

DARRIAN

I...I want to accept the offer you made my mother, Duncan. If you'll have me.

Duncan smiles.

DUNCAN

As Warden-Commander of Ferelden, I hereby declare you, Darrian Tabris, our newest recruit.

Darrian slowly looks back towards his family. They all smile sadly. He smiles back.

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE - WALL. NIGHT. FLASHBACK.**

Young Darrian sits on the Alienage wall, looking at the twin moons and the stars.

YOUNG DARRIAN

How many worlds are there?

Adaia puts an arm around him. She's sitting beside him, dressed in common clothes.

ADAIA

What do you think?

YOUNG DARRIAN

Mmmmhhh...I don't know.

ADAIA

Is that so bad? That only means there are still horizons left to explore.

YOUNG DARRIAN

I wonder if it's possible to visit them.

ADAIA

One day, perhaps. But why not focus on something closer for now?

She points at the rooftops of Denerim and the hills and forests behind the walls.

YOUNG DARRIAN

Like you've seen? Oh! Can you tell me about Lake Calenhad again? Or the Brecilian Forest?

Adaia laughs and pulls Darrian closer to her.

ADAIA

I could. But I'm sure you'll get to see them for yourself. I don't want to give everything away. Just let yourself flow with the way of things. Don't try to stop what must come. Just keep going, and never look back.

Mother and son silently sit on the wall, looking at the stars.

**EXT. DENERIM ALIENAGE - WALL. NIGHT. PRESENT.**

Present-day Darrian sits on the same spot, alone. He gazes at the stars and the hills and forests beyond Denerim.

DARRIAN

Never look back.

**CLOSING CREDITS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, at the end again. This particular episode concludes the City Elf origin arc. Next time we shall be finally getting out of Denerim and see how the story unfolds from there.
> 
> Some of you may have noticed that I took Adaia's scene from "Leliana's Song" and recontextualised it into a meeting between her and Urien. I did that because I didn't want to have Leliana appear as too old when we get back to her. And I believed that it served Urien's character. It's so fascinating to be writing for a man who is only present in the game by name.
> 
> Then you may have noticed that I made Shianni and Soris siblings here. I honestly only did that because the Tabris family would have appeared too extensive to me otherwise. And it's not like it really affects much, so...
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, I would more than appreciate hearing your thoughts in the comments below. But that's completely up to you, obviously! Take care, have a great week and I'll see you later!


End file.
